The Affair (Seto-OC-Joey)
by Such A Fckn Lady
Summary: He was just sitting there when she walked through the gate, two men in black suits flanking each side. She clutched a tan bear in one arm, a bag in her opposite hand. "New arrival," he thought to himself as he stood up to go inside. No doubt the caregiver would call an assembly in a few minutes to announce the new addition to the orphanage. He'd better find Mouki and get inside...
1. Chapter 1

**THE INTRODUCTION**

He was just sitting there when she walked through the gate, two men in black suits flanking each side. She clutched a tan bear in one arm, a bag in her opposite hand.

"New arrival," he thought to himself as he stood up to go inside. No doubt the caregiver would call an assembly in a few minutes to announce the new addition to the orphanage. He'd better find Mouki and get inside…

…

"Attention, children! Please, gather 'round!" Ms. Yamada called. The children filed in and sat on the carpet, staring at the girl with the teddy bear in her hand.

"This is Soraya Shea, children. She will be staying with her until someone adopts her." The woman smiled as she pointed to a boy who'd raised his hand. "Question?"

"What's wrong with her skin? It's brown!"

The other kids laughed. The girl hung her head in shame, tears forming in her eyes.

The caregiver frowned. "She was born like this, children. Nothing is wrong with her. She's just different, that's all."

The laughter died down. "Seto, I would like you to show Miss Shea to her new room, please."

Seto walked up to her, taking the bag from the girl's hand. "Sure," he said nonchalantly. He walked towards the dormitory. She followed.

There was a room with her name on the door. He opened it, holding it open for her to walk in. she put her things on the bed and sat down, sighing deeply.

"My room is across the hall if you have any questions. Just don't make a habit of going there."

Soraya nodded and sighed once more. Clearly, she was depressed.

Feeling a little bad, Seto continued, "I know it sucks being here, but you could be on the streets."

Soraya smiled gingerly. "That's true. Who knows what could happen to me out there."

"Yeah…anyway, I'm gonna go, now."

She clutched her teddy again. "Thanks for showing me to my room."

"Yeah, sure."

He closed the door. Soraya began sobbing.

…

It had been a few months since Soraya had arrived at the orphanage. She hadn't made any friends. Most were put off by her caramel complexion and the twists in her hair. But that was okay with her. If they weren't able to befriend someone with brown skin, she didn't want to be friends with them.

Lunch time. She was sitting alone, yet again. Mokuba couldn't understand why she never spoke to anyone, or why no one ever spoke to her. She seemed nice enough. Seto hadn't said anything bad about her, anyway. He also didn't care about anyone other than Mokuba, so Seto's opinion on the matter didn't mean much. He decided to see what she was like for himself.

"Hey! Can I sit with you?" Mokuba asked cheerfully.

"Sure.." Soraya agreed slowly. No one had dared to sit with her before. She was wary of him.

There were a few moment of silence between them. It was…awkward.

"Your name is Soraya, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Mokuba. It's nice to meet you!"

Soraya smiled. "Yeah. Same here." Maybe he wasn't so bad, after all.

"There aren't many black people in Japan."

Soraya choked on her juice. _What?_ Who says things like that?!

"Umm…yeah. I've noticed that, too," she replied, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. It's really rare to see. How'd you get to Japan, anyway? Were you adopted?"

Soraya shook her head. "No. My parents worked here. My mother was a politician. So was my dad. We came back and forth from the states all the time."

"So what happened?"

"They were murdered. They were found shot to death in a hotel room that was close to the Prime Minister's building. They don't know who did it."

"Why aren't you back in the states?"

"The government is forcing me to stay here, for some reason. It's upsetting."

Mokuba was quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Soraya. But at least you know what happened to your parents. I have no idea what happened to mine."

"That stinks."

"Yeah."

"So like…what? Your parents just disappeared, and you're orphaned now?"

"Pretty much."

"…wow."

"Wanna talk about something else?"

Soraya smiled. "Yes."

And the two of them went on like that, engaging in idle chatter until lunch was over.

"Wanna do this again tomorrow?" Mokuba asked, picking up his tray.

Soraya nodded eagerly as she picked up her tray, as well. Maybe having a friend was possible? Seto walked up to Mokuba, his own tray in hand, nodding towards Soraya in the process. She smiled in response before separating herself from the two of them. She had the feeling that Seto didn't care much about her. Oh well. At least she would be able to call Mokuba a friend…

…

Mokuba knocked on Soraya's door. She was still sleeping, and was feeling a bit perturbed that he was waking her up…again.

"Does he have to do this _every_ day?" she asked herself as she fixed her pajama bottoms. She was a wild sleeper.

"It's the weekend! Wake up!"

"Mouki, I'm _tired_!" She opened the door, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Why do I need to get up?"

The boy laughed at her and let himself into her room. He made himself comfortable on her bed, and she went back to the bed and lied down.

"I'm going back to sleep. I don't care if you're here or not." She threw the covers over her body, and fatigue began to consume her once again.

"You're getting up. It's summer vacation! Are you gonna sleep it away?"

"Yes."

Mokuba sighed, grunting as he heaved himself off the bed. Soraya heard him rummaging through her clothes,

"Seto and I are going to the beach, today. He told me that I could bring you with us if I wanted."

Soraya raised an eyebrow as she say up on her bed.

"Really? I got the feeling that he didn't like me all that much."

"He doesn't feel anything. He doesn't know you. But you and I are friends so he couldn't possibly hold anything against you. Anyway, are you coming or not?"

Grumbling, Soraya agreed. Mokuba smiled at her and tossed her a baby blue tank top and some jean shorts.

"Awesome! Now, get dressed! We'll be leaving soon."

"How soon is, 'soon,' Mouki?"

"Half an hour."

"Okay." He bounced out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Soraya sighed and hoisted herself out of bed, quickly stripping off her clothes. She grabbed a bottle of lavender oil and applied it to her caramel skin. She pulled her thinly locked hair into a ponytail, her locks reaching the nape of her neck. She put on her top and her frayed jean shorts, put on her platinum chain with a violet-blue stone, a gold scorpion planted on the face. She glossed her lips and slipped into baby blue flip flops before packing a beach bag with a towel, sunscreen, and her bathing suit.

"Are you ready, yet?" Mokuba asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah."

He opened her door and smiled. "You look pretty in blue."

Soraya smiled. "Thanks. It's my favorite color."

Mokuba laughed. "Let's get going."

…

Mokuba, Seto and Soraya arrived at the beach. Mokuba and Soraya chatted the entire ride there, laughing and joking, engaging in small talk. Seto was quiet, looking rather bored and uninterested in the conversation. Soraya was a bit annoyed by his behavior. Did he always have to be so…standoffish? She and Mokuba got along great. Why wouldn't he give her a shot? Oh well. As far as she was concerned, it was his loss.

"Yay! We're here!" Mokuba cheered as he stepped off of the bus, running toward the shore.

Soraya laughed, enjoying how cheerful he was. Seto even let a small smile grace his lips before quickly letting it fall. Soraya helped Seto set up the beach towels and the umbrella in an awkward silence. Despite being close with Mokuba, Soraya didn't know much about Seto. She never asked much about him. All she knew was what everyone else knew: he was Seto, chess whiz and boy genius, as well as _very_ standoffish. Despite that, Soraya wanted to get to know him. He was her best friend's brother. Shouldn't they get along?

"Umm…" Soraya wasn't sure how to start a conversation with him.

"What is it?" he bit out. Soraya winced a bit.

"You don't like me much, do you?" she asked, a bit hurt, but mostly irritated. What was with the attitude?

"I don't know you to like you or dislike you."

Soraya frowned. "You act like you can't stand me."

Seto looked at her, straight into her hazel eyes. "I like to be alone or with my brother. It has nothing to do with you or anyone else."

Soraya took the beach buckets and picnic basket from Seto and arranged them on the beach towels.

"Fine. You don't feel like being sociable. That's okay. But Mouki and I are best friends. The _least_ you could do is lose the freaking attitude. You don't wanna be friends with me, but I haven't done _anything_ to deserve the cold shoulder. You should work on that, _Seto_."

Seto just stared after her as she picked up her own bag and walked towards the changing tents. He was a bit shocked. No one had ever talked to him that way before. Oh well. The problem was hers, not his. But, he would try to be more polite. She was right. She and Mouki were friends, and he would like for he and Soraya to be on better terms. Seto sighed and set the umbrella in the sand.

A few moments later, Mokuba ran up to Seto, grabbing the plastic buckets.

"Where's Sora?"

"Changing into her bathing suit. Having fun?"

Mokuba smiled. "Yeah." He then sat down on his towel.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You're not going back to the beach to play?"

"I wanna wait for Sora."

Seto shrugged. "All right." He lied down on his towel, covering his eyes with his arm. He sighed again, thinking of his parents, and how he could barely remember them. He huffed, frowning. He hated the orphanage. He couldn't see anything beneficial for Mokuba or himself if they stayed there. Something needed to change…

"Wow! You look so pretty in blue!" Mokuba popped up, grabbing the buckets.

Soraya laughed. "Thank you, Mouki."

Seto opened his eyes to look at her. His eyes widened. She had on a two piece. The top was navy blue with a light blue butterfly on her left breast. The bottom was solid navy, but she covered it with a sheer, light blue wrap. She was barefoot, her flip flops in her hand and her bag in the other. Seto felt his cheeks get a little hot. Mokuba was right. She did look pretty in blue.

Soraya noticed Seto staring and narrowed her eyes. "Is there anything wrong, Seto?" there was a slight edge in her voice.

Seto covered his eyes again and turned his head, hoping that she wouldn't notice the blush on his cheeks.

"No. Nothing is wrong."

Soraya scowled a bit before turning to Mokuba, smiling.

"Let's go build a sandcastle!" she chirped, dropping her things and grabbing a bucket and a shovel.

"Yes!" Mokuba ran towards the water, Soraya trailing after him. She didn't bother to ask Seto if he wanted to join them. She figured the answer would be no…

Soraya and Mokuba had a great time. They built two sandcastles, went for a swim, ate, and played a few rounds of tag with other kids that were on the beach that day. Seto just observed the two of them. More Soraya than Mokuba. She smiled and laughed a lot, giving hugs to Mokuba frequently. He found himself envious that Mokuba got hugs from her…gosh. She really did look pretty in blue.

He noticed the way the sun danced on her caramel skin as she frolicked on the beach with his brother, how she tag him by hugging him from behind, how she would jump up and down and cheer when she won a round of tag, and how bright her smile was even when the sun started to go down…was she always this cute? He bit his bottom lip. He was beginning to regret being cold towards her. Seto sighed. This feeling would go away. He was sure of it…


	2. Chapter 2

**THE END & THE BEGINNING**

Summer vacation was over. Mokuba was back in school. Soraya and Seto had opted for tutoring. Seto didn't want to be around a lot of kids, plus he was ahead of his class. Soraya was also ahead of her class, but a lot of kids didn't like the fact that she was black, so she and Seto ended up with the same tutor.

The two of them still had trouble talking to one another, so it was awkward when they were alone. They were cordial around Mokuba, thought. They wanted to be able to stand each other so Mouki could have them both.

Soraya got over her disgust with Seto when they'd gone to the beach. Seto, however, had not forgotten his feeling about Soraya. In fact, he'd actually developed a small crush on her. He admired how smart she was, and how strong. Being in the orphanage was harder on her than it was on anyone else there, even Mokuba and himself. He felt bad that he had made it a little harder with his attitude. He wanted to be…_closer _to her.

* * *

Soraya and Seto were being tutored. Soraya didn't find it awkward when their tutor was with them. But when he left…well, it was weird and uncomfortable. The tutor left, leaving the two of them to work on an assignment until he returned, when Seto decided to hold a small conversation with her.

"What do you plan on doing once you leave here?" he asked, as if they'd always held unnecessary conversations.

"Umm…I'm not sure," she began, "I've always wanted to be a pediatrician, but I'm not so sure, anymore."

"Why not?" Seto was genuinely curious.

"I'm not sure what's gonna happen to me. I doubt anyone's gonna want me. I mean, would you want a black girl?"

Seto chuckled. Sure. He wanted a black girl.

Soraya smiled. "See? You know it's true."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, you could always be a pediatrician, no matter what happens here."

Seto put his hand on top of Soraya's and gently squeezed it, smiling slightly.

Soraya sighed. "Thank you."

* * *

The two had grown fond of each other. Seto's small crush wasn't so small anymore, and although Soraya didn't share the same feelings, she had grown to care for him greatly. They never really spoke except for during their tutoring sessions, but being cordial wasn't forced anymore. They were able to enjoy each other's company in a comfortable silence. Seto wanted more, but he wasn't quite sure how to get there. Soraya wished they would talk a little more, but she was content with the way things were.

"Did you hear what's been going on?" Soraya asked. There was some down time during their session.

"Probably not," he replied, smirking.

"_Gozaburo Kaiba _is coming here."

"Pfft. Why?"

"No idea."

Seto paused, thinking. "Is he gonna adopt a child?"

Soraya smiled. "Planning on getting out of here?"

Seto's smirk grew.

"Well, be sure to write." She gave Seto a quick peck on the cheek, not giving him time to react before the tutor came back in. He rubbed his cheek, amazed at how soft her lips felt against his skin. He would have to find a way to kiss her again.

* * *

Seto had won the chess match between him and Gozaburo. He and Mouki packed their bags, and they were waiting for Gozaburo. Soraya was going to miss them immensely. She and Mouki were holding each other, promising to write to one another. Seto just stood there, his face expressionless, trying not to think of leaving the girl he cared about behind.

The limo pulled up, and Soraya kissed Mokuba's cheek, telling him goodbye. She then turned to Seto, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arm around her, and she began sobbing. He shushed her and stroked her back, feeling bad for leaving her behind.

"I love both of you very much," she said as Seto wiped her tears.

"We love you, too." Seto smiled. He wanted to tell her that he loved her more, that he wanted more than just being friends, and how he would miss her tremendously. He wanted to confess everything to her, but he knew that there was no point. He wasn't even sure if he would see her again.

She pecked his lips quickly and gently, tracing them with her thumb as she drew back.

"Be sure to write, Seto."

He took her hand in his, turning it up, and placing a small kiss on her palm. His lips lingered on her skin a bit, wishing he could taste it…

He lifted his head and smiled. "I will."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Seto and Mokuba were adopted. Mokuba had been able to write Soraya, but Seto wasn't due to Gozaburo's intense regimen. Still, Seto felt bad that Soraya was all alone again. He was sure that a contact of Gozaburo's was in need of a bright young child. Soraya deserved to live well. And maybe, if she was the child of a business associate of Gozaburo's, he would be able to see her again.

One evening, Gozaburo left in a hurry for a meeting, leaving his office door slightly ajar. Hobson was busy with Mokuba. This gave Seto the opportunity he needed. He had looked through Gozaburo's contacts and came across a man, simply labeled, "Kaito."

Seto picked up the phone and dialed Kaito's number.

"Kaito," a gruff voice answered.

"This is Seto Kaiba."

"The genius boy Gozaburo adopted?"

"Correct."

"What do you want, kid?"

"I wanted to give you some information the orphanage I was adopted out of."

"And I care because…"

"Well…there's another genius…Gozaburo missed one…"

* * *

Soraya was in a limo with Kaito within a few days of Seto's phone call, on her way to her new home. Kaito didn't tell her that Seto was the one who told him about her. She didn't like Kaito very much. She didn't like the look he kept giving her.

"Hard to believe Kaiba missed a little gem like _you_," Kaito said, licking his lips and leering at her. He kept _saying _that. _Why _did he keep saying that?

"We're going to have a lot of…fun," he said, never moving his eyes from his new daughter. Something was off. She could feel it.

They got out of the limo. Kaito wrapped his arm around Soraya as they walked up to the front door of his mansion. His touch made her tremble with fear…she didn't like him touching her. She shrank away from him as much as she could. Someone opened the door for them. To Soraya's surprise, a young girl had opened the door. She couldn't have been older than Mokuba. Kaito pushed Soraya inside, and the young girl quickly closed the door behind them, scurrying away afterward.

"Wha…what's going on, here?" She was shaking, visibly terrified.

Kaito slid his hands down her sides, his fingers resting at the band of her underwear, playing with them.

"Relax…" he whispered, his lips at her earlobe.

With a quick shove, he pushed her to the floor, yanking her bottoms down. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. And when he entered her, her blood curtailing screams echoed throughout the mansion…


	3. Chapter 3

**BROWN SUGAR**

She was his pet. She was his pride and his sick joy. Unknown to her, Seto had set her up with one of the biggest pedophiles in all of Japan. However, he kept a very low profile.

Kaito ran one of the largest human trafficking rings in the world right out of his mansion. His clients were high profile and came from many walks of life. Politicians, media moguls, celebrity doctors…if they had money and liked little kids, Kaito was the man to go to.

On top of that, Kaito was a rival weapons manufacturer. As enemies, he and Gozaburo liked to keep each other close. He specialized in nuclear weaponry and other weapons of mass destruction. Even Gozaburo wasn't that ballsy. Some of Kaito's most…"popular" clients were soldiers and high ranking military personnel. They'd trade the sexual services of a child and weapons and top secret information with one another.

Kaito wanted something special from Soraya. Her caramel skin was rare in Japan, and that made her a hot commodity in the human trafficking business there. Occasionally, Kaito would be given millions for these deviants to say that they'd been with a black girl. But Kaito saw Soraya as his little trophy, his doll, his prized _possession_. He had her come with him to functions and paraded her around, calling her his daughter while thinking of her as his lover, his arm candy.

Soraya's brain went into survival mode, thinking of any possible way she could escape. She often thought back to the day she arrived at the orphanage and her conversation with Seto…she would've been better off on the streets and living like a rat. The orphanage made her available to a monster like Kaito…had given her a fate worse than death. Oh, yes. Soraya wanted to die…

* * *

"Be a dear and light daddy's cigar, Sugar," Kaito ordered, his cigar bouncing in mouth as he spoke. Soraya silently pulled a lighter from her white lace dress and held it to his cigar, flicking on the flame. She wanted to drop the lighter on his crotch, burning one of the instruments of her torture and suffering. Hatred and anger danced in her eyes, mimicking the fire.

Kaito noticed her look, snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him and blowing smoke in her face.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! You know that I treat you better than the other bitches in here. Relax…" he traced her earlobe with his fingertip, placing a kiss on her neck. Soraya shrank away, glaring. She was going to kill him one day. Preferably with fire.

Kaito removed his hand from Soraya and snapped his fingers twice.

"Come in here, Dolly!" he called as he reached into his boxers, pulling out his hardened member. It was uncircumcised and on the small side…probably why he liked kids. Soraya turned her head, her eyes watering from the stench.

"You're such an uppity little cunt," he muttered to her as Dolly came in the room. She was a red haired girl with ice blue eyes and freckles, about the same age as Soraya.

"What do you want, sir?" she asked, defiance in her eyes. Kaito spat in her face. He didn't like that look on anyone but Soraya.

Kaito held up his dick. "Is that how you talk to me, you little whore? Huh?" Kaito shouted. Dolly lowered her head in shame.

Kaito slapped her. "Stupid bitch! Apologize!"

Dolly muttered and apology, and Kaito grabbed her face, forcing her lips around his manhood.

Soraya gagged and turned her head, trying not to cry and vomit.

"Look, Sugar! She likes it!" Kaito laughed, pumping into Dolly's mouth. Soraya began to cry uncontrollably, and Kaito slowed down.

"Aww. Don't cry, Sugar. I'm sorry, I'll stop." Kaito pushed Dolly off of him. "Go apologize to Sugar, you stupid bitch. My girl is sad because you can't suck a dick, right!"

Soraya shook her head. "No, it's fine. Please, you don't have to…"

"Sugar, shut up!" Kaito turned to Soraya. "This cunt made you cry. She will apologize!" He looked at Dolly again. "Apologize to her!"

Dolly walked up to Soraya, shame and hate swarming in her eyes as she cried. Soraya couldn't stop crying, either.

"I'm sorry, Soraya," Dolly said, her once defiant voice now small and trembling.

Kaito yanked Dolly down by her hair and slammed her on the floor.

"Her _name _is _Sugar_!" he yelled as he rammed her head repeatedly on the floor.

"Kaito! Stop!" Soraya yelled, running up to him and grabbing his arm. "Please!"

Kaito grabbed Soraya's hand, squeezing it. "Get into the bedroom, Sugar. Now."

Soraya nodded and ran into the room. She sat on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She placed her hands over her ears, but nothing could drown out Dolly's screams as Kaito beat and raped her. She closed her eyes and threw the covers over hear head, rocking back and forth until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Sugar," Kaito whispered in her ear. Soraya moaned and turned away from him. Couldn't he let her sleep in?

"We're unveiling the new weapon, today. You're coming with me. I need my little doll by my side…" his lips brushed her neck as he climbed on top of her, his manhood brushing against her leg.

"I'm tired, Kaito…" Soraya growled, clearly agitated. Did he always have to insist on sex in the morning?

Suddenly, Kaito slapped her in the face, causing blood to trickle from the corner of her mouth.

"My name is _Daddy _in the bedroom, Sugar. Remember that." He stood up and went to the dresser. Soraya heard a light wrapping on the wooden surface, followed by snorting. Great. Cocaine in the morning. He was always more violent when he was on cocaine. Kaito got undressed and got on the bed, removing Soraya's underwear before positioning himself on top of her. Soraya began to cry.

"You're lucky I don't fuck you more often," he whispered harshly. "I like my pussy to stay tight."

With that, he entered her. Soraya closed her eyes, trying not to scream in pain as he rocked her body back and forth. She could feel her underdeveloped womanhood tearing as he rammed into her. She tried to imagine being with her parents again…being with Seto and Mouki again…anything else would have been better.

"I'm gonna marry your sexy ass, one day…" he groaned, and Soraya began to cry loudly. She wanted Kaito dead for hurting her…for hurting all of them.

"I'm almost done, baby…" Kaito groaned, quickening his pace, not caring if he hurt her. Soraya cried harder, whimpering in pain with every thrust. The pain seemed to last forever. She kept willing him to stop, knowing that if she were to voice her objections, he would drug her and make sure that it hurt.

A few more thrusts and he pulled out, releasing himself on her leg.

"You have amazing pussy, Sugar," he laughed, kissing her lips.

He stood up and noticed the blood on the bed. Soraya was shaking due to the pain. He frowned.

"I made you bleed…no way you can come with me, now." He was irritated, but it was his own damn fault.

"There's no way I'll be able to walk," Soraya muttered, glaring at him. She wanted him to die a slow, painful death. It was what he deserved.

"I'm sorry, Sugar. You're just so sexy…" he tried to kiss her again, but she turned away, resisting the urge to spit in his face. Kaito huffed and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll call my doctor. Have him stitch you back up. I keep forgetting that you're too tight for me to be rough." Kaito smiled before he disappeared into the bathroom. Soraya leaned over the side of the bed and vomited into the waste bucket. She would find a way to get revenge. She would find a way to kill him. She would survive. She would endure…


	4. Chapter 4

STRATAGEM

Soraya lied in bed, waiting for the doctor to examine her. She hated Kaito's clients. All of them were nothing but pieces of filth, to her. Pieces of filth that needed to be erased from the earth. Toshi, Kaito's personal physician, was no different.

Soraya closed her eyes and sighed. The party would last well into the next day. Kaito wouldn't be home for a while. She and the other kids would have some peace for a little bit. She tried to get some sleep, settling into the blankets and pulling them close to her body, when she heard the door creek. She growled to herself. Toshi had arrived.

"Hello, Sugar," he greeted. Soraya just followed him with her eyes, glaring. She hated this son of a bitch...possibly even more than Kaito.

"Kaito too rough, again?" he asked, pulling the blankets off of her and forcing her legs open. Soraya wanted to hiss like a cat, but she just continued to glare.

"Kaito told you what happened, I'm sure," she replied venomously. Why'd he even have to talk to her?

"He did, indeed." Toshi ran a finger along each lip of her womanhood, licking his lips. "Oh, how I'd love a taste of this," he whispered, his face hovering close to her vagina. Soraya cringed, unable to close her legs. The bastard was leaning against one while forcing the other one down.

"Just stitch me up or whatever you need to do and leave me alone," Soraya ordered. She fought the urge to yank his hair out from the root. If Kaito found out he was getting so close to his doll, Toshi would be killed. Kaito was fiercely possessive.

"No stitches needed," Toshi replied, slipping a finger into her core, slowly pumping it in and out of her. Soraya yelped in pain. She may not have needed stitches, but she was still injured.

"STOP!" she cried, tears spilling from her eyes as she tried to get away from him. It wasn't working.

Toshi flicked his tongue on her clit, and Soraya cried more. "You taste good...just like sugar..." He then delved his tongue inside her, moving his head rhythmically against her, his fingers still working inside her.

Soraya screamed in agony. She'd never felt more violated and dirty before. She just wanted it to stop.

"Toshi, stop!

_Please_

, stop!" She was begging him, now, only adding to the shame she felt.

"You're going to like this,

_Sugar_

." Toshi was agitated by the lack of feminine elixer he longed to taste flowing out of her. "Now, I'm going to start again, and you're going to move against my tongue." Toshi began kissing the lips of her vagina and her clit, trying to make her wet. It wasn't working.

He put his tongue inside her once more, and Soraya began to move, only to be confronted with more pain. She began begging and pleading harder with him, desperate to stop. He would dig his nails into the flesh of her thigh if her hips would stall, so much so that she started to bleed.

Toshi stopped and pulled back, staring at the blood spilling from Soraya's thigh and core. His eyes widened in fear. He'd gone too far. Kaito would kill him for sure for touching her.

"I'll be sure you die for this, Toshi," Soraya thought as she glared at him through her tears. He was standing up, now. Pacing back and forth while staring at his bloodstained fingertips. He knew he would have to find a way to keep her quiet. Unfortunately, killing her would be too risky.

"What do I have to do to keep you from telling Kaito?" His voice was shaking. His arms were trembling. He was petrified.

"Why should I do you any fucking favors?" Soraya spat acid.

Toshi dropped to his knees. "Please! I'm begging you! Do you want money? Do you want to get Kaito arrested? I'll do anything, Sugar. I don't want to

_die _

for this!"

Soraya thought for a minute. "Go patch Dalia up for me," she ordered, avoiding his face. He was too pathetic to look at.

Toshi blinked. "That's it? Check on Dolly?" He was certain she was going to ask for more.

"Of course not, imbecile!" He was right.

"Then what?"

"If you ever touch Dalia or myself again, Kaito will kill you. If I ever find out that you've TOUCHED another child, Kaito will kill you. Outside of Kaito, you and I are the only ones who have access to all of the other kids at any given time. I

_will _

be asking them about you whenever you're here."

Toshi laughed. "I'll fuck whoever I want, you stupid bitch. What's stopping me from killing you?"

"The same reason you're trying to barter with me. This mansion is a fortress. Kaito will know it was you. You're the only one with a key besides him."

"I could threaten the other kids. I could fuck them all I want and they'll never tell you."

"Dalia will tell me. She'll see it happen, and she'll tell me what you did. Then I'll tell Kaito about this. He'll make sure you never make the evening news."

Toshi gulped. "Fine. You win. I'll check Dolly and I won't touch any of you anymore."

Soraya nodded and he left the room. She had caught his words. He wouldn't touch any of

_Kaito's _

kids anymore. Toshi would probably look for another supplier of trafficked kids and kiddie porn while getting paid by Kaito. That action alone would be enough to get him killed. Kaito demanded "loyalty" from his regular clients. If you came to him, you didn't go anywhere else - for weapons or children. None of this really mattered to Soraya. Either way, Toshi would be gone. It was what he deserved.

About twenty minutes later, Toshi came back into Kaito's room. Soraya was still sitting on the bed. She refused to look at him.

"Dolly will be fine. She has a concussion, but that'll go away with time as long as she doesn't see anyone."

Soraya nodded. She'd have to go down there herself and see how she and the others were.

"So...I have your word Kaito won't hear about this, Sugar?"

Soraya nodded. "Yeah. Get out."

Toshi rushed out of the mansion, hoping desperately that Soraya would keep quiet. Too many had died because of her. Buy since he'd struck a deal with her, he assumed that he'd be safe. He hoped that he'd be safe...

* * *

Soraya sat on the bed for about an hour. The blood had stopped, and the pain between her legs had died down. Her thigh was still throbbing slightly, but it wasn't nearly as intense as before. Sighing, she eased herself out of bed and slowly began limping her way to the basement, where Dalia and all the other kids were.

The path to the basement had its own narrow staircase that separated it from the rest of the house. The room itself had two doors separated by an additional hallway. At the base of the stairs, there was a hook with a single key for the first door. Soraya took it and opened the door, locking it behind her. The hallway to the second door was long and winding. Kaito had it built to confuse authorities if there was ever a raid. Soraya reached the second door - a gate with a hook and key next to it.

She grabbed the key and let herself inside. Spotting Dalia, she made her way over to her, tears forming. One of her beautiful blue eyes had been blackened. Her lips were swollen and bruised, and her cheeks were bruised and turning purple. Toshi had bandaged her head and cleaned off the blood, but she still looked pretty bad.

Dalia looked at Soraya and smiled. "Don't cry, honey. I'm fine."

Soraya frowned. "You look awful."

Dalia scoffed. "You're acting like this is the first time he's beat my ass."

Soraya smiled, caressing Dalia's face. "Shut up. I can worry."

Dalia reached up, holding Soraya's cheek. "You worry too damn much, love. I'll be fine."

Soraya leaned down, kissing Dalia's lips gently. "I know."

Dalia pulled away, sitting up on her bed. "So, I take it Toshi got a little too grabby?"

"He ate me out..." Soraya cringed.

Dalia gagged. "Fucking gross! No wonder he was muttering about a new supplier."

"Yeah." Soraya smirked, standing up.

"What are you gonna do, love?"

"I'm gonna do what I always do at times like this."

Dalia laughed. "Hopefully Kaito picks someone better this time."

Soraya shook her head and headed for the gate. "How many today?"

"There are only four of us down here, including me."

Soraya opened the gate, locking it behind her. "I'll have you all fed soon. I have to take care of something..."

* * *

Soraya made her way to Kaito's office. She hopped up on the desk and picked up his office phone, hitting the button to speed dial. Kaito answered his cell phone.

"Heeey, Sugar!" Kaito was buzzed. "How's my little Doll?"

"Things aren't good."

There was a long pause. The noise from the party diminished. Kaito was alone. "What's going on?"

"It's Toshi."

Kaito's voice was grave. "What about Toshi, Sugar?"

"He's out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Poor Unfortunate Souls**

It was two in the morning. Soraya was sleeping in her room, clutching her tan teddy bear when Kaito barged in.

She was startled, jolting out of her sleep as Kaito slammed her door and flipped on the lights.

"Why are you not in _my _room, Sugar?!" Kaito shouted, stomping towards her bed.

Soraya was scared. "I didn't w-wanna lie in bloody sheet. Toshi made me bleed worse than before he g-got here."

Kaito sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "What did that mother fucker do to you, anyway?"

Soraya gulped, disgusted at the thought of it. "He fingered me…and he ate me out. It was horrible." She held on to her bear tighter, trying to comfort herself.

Kaito growled. "That piece of shit…"

"There's more," Soraya cut him off.

"Oh?"

"I lied to him and said that I wouldn't tell you what happened if he checked on Dolly and some of the other kids that weren't at the party. Dolly specifically because she gets almost as many bids as I do."

"And?"

"She told me that he's planning on getting a different supplier. He was muttering about it while he was fixing her up."

Kaito stood up. "Thanks, Sugar," he said, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. "I needed to know that."

He turned to leave, but Soraya stopped him. This was a good opportunity for her to get her way.

"Daddy?" she purred, dropping her bear on the bed as she walked toward him.

Kaito turned and smiled, licking his lips at his little Doll.

"Could you do me a favor?" Soraya asked sweetly as she rubbed his manhood through his pants. He was growing hard at her touch.

"What's that, Sugar?" His voice was tight, trying to hold back his groan. He didn't have time for this. He had to take care of Toshi…

Soraya unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his member, stroking it gently.

"Well," she began, "Gozaburo's boy is getting ahead of me. He's on his way to taking over Kaiba Corp."

"I'm not giving you the company, Sugar." He tried to turn and leave, but Soraya held on to his manhood, gently licking the tip. Kaito's body went rigid as his little Doll began teasing his hardened member.

"But Daddy," she whined in between licks, "you didn't let me finish."

"Sugar…" he groaned.

"I'm going to need to step my game up if we're going to compete with Kaiba Corp," she whispered, still teasing his manhood with her tongue. "Isn't that the whole reason you adopted me?"

Kaito was close to cumming, now. Luckily for her, he never did last too long at anything.

"How are we going to fix that?" He was eager to finish the conversation. He wanted her whole mouth on his cock.

"I need to get a tutor. I'm sure there's a client who teaches somewhere in your files." With that, Soraya took the whole of his manhood into her orifice. She hated resorting to this, but this way he'd never refuse her. It's why she has her own room and why she can go anywhere in the house that she likes, whenever she likes. And, for some strange reason, it's why Kaito trusts her. In his sick mind, she was willing to please her Daddy, even though it was just manipulation.

"But, Sugar…it's so risky…" Kaito always had a hard time speaking whenever Soraya gave him head.

Soraya stopped. "Find someone in your client list. Teachers fucking students is a hot fantasy, especially here in Japan. You're bound to find a teacher who wanted a hot, young 'student' to fuck."

Soraya started up again, and it didn't take long for Kaito to cum.

"I'll see what I can do, Sugar." Kaito was sweating and breathing heavily, already craving another taste of his Sugar. But it had to wait. To think that someone would even think to play with his Doll…

"Would you like me to look while you take care of Toshi?" Soraya asked.

Kaito nodded. "That might be best. You know where the files are. Pick someone good. Look for another physician, too. I don't want a repeat of Toshi. Try to get someone who likes boys."

Soraya nodded. Kaito left.

* * *

"So, you got Toshi done, huh?" Dalia asked.

She and Soraya were playing card in Soraya's room. The kids were fed. Kaito wouldn't be back for a few hours. He had to cover his tracks and make sure no one could trace him back to the murder.

"Yeah. He's out. Kaito wants me to pick a new doctor. He's getting me a tutor, too."

Dalia laughed. "How'd you manage that?"

Soraya smirked. "I convinced him that we were going to fall behind Gozaburo."

"And how'd you convince him of that?"

"Sexual favors."

"Ew."

"Yeah."

"Well…you got what you wanted. Do you have a plan?"

"This tutor is my ticket out of here, Dalia. You're coming with me."

Dalia raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to manage that?"

"Oh…I have my ways, love."

Dalia laughed. "Be careful, honey. There's no way Kaito will let _you _go."

"I know," Soraya sighed, "but that's where manipulation comes in. These perverts are so easy to control if you're willing to do the work."

Dalia shook her head. "I don't know how you do it, my love."

"It helps to pretend you're someone else. To keep the goal in mind. Trust me, Dalia. I'll get us out of here. Hiring nothing but perverts was Kaito's biggest mistake."

* * *

Soraya sat on Kaito's desk, looking through his contacts for a tutor. The doctor could wait. Soraya needed to secure her own needs before she could attend to Kaito's.

She came across a name. Yamada, Kyo. Mid-thirties. Blonde hair and brown eyes. He wasn't bad looking, which would make it easier on Soraya. He prefers boys. Meaning he'll make an exception for a girl if she's "special" enough. _Perfect_. Kaito wouldn't be quick to suspect him of something if he normally goes for boys. Soraya took the file from its place and set it next to her.

She then looked for a doctor. This one needed to like boys only, and it didn't take long for her to find one. He was a pediatrician. Kaito would like that. He could take care of the kids and him. The name simply read Kero. Soraya didn't care. She set the file next to her. She'd let Kaito deal with the doctor. She would handle Yamada.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number on file. It rang once, then it picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Yamada?" Soraya sounded professional.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm calling from the office of mister Kaito."

"I already paid him!"

"This is regarding something else, sir."

"What?"

"Mister Kaito has adopted a daughter and requires your services in order to tutor her."

"Really? And how exactly would I be getting paid for this?"

"That is up to mister Kaito."

"Okay. When will I get to speak to him?"

"A date, time, and place will be sent to you via email, along with your next file delivery."

"Got it."

"Be on time. Mister Kaito _hates _for his employees to be late."

Soraya hung up the phone and opened up Kaito's laptop. She typed in the password and entered his email, quickly locating a file with Yamada's name and information. She sent the file of kiddie porn to him as an attachment, along with the time and date of their meeting.

_Monday. Noon. Kaito Industries HQ lobby.  
Don't be late. Kaito_.

Soraya smiled and took the file with her, leaving a sticky note for Kaito to call Kero, and telling him of the meeting with Yamada. She smiled all the way to her room, hiding Yamada's file underneath her pillow. She'd have to be subjected to a lot, but freedom would be hers. Kaito would fall. She and Dalia would be free. The other kids would be returned to their families. She could live her life and be happy. It would take time, but she could do it.

No matter what. She'd be free again…


	6. Chapter 6

**MANIPULATION**

Kaito ravaged her when he got home. He felt threatened because someone else had played with his Doll. Soraya tried her best to keep quiet. Toshi had done a little extra damage, along with what Kaito had done earlier. She wasn't fully healed. She didn't have to do much but fake a few moans. He was so caught up that he never even looked at her. He didn't like for his lovers to move. How shitty. Kaito was a horrible lover.

"You like that?" he grunted. He was close to cumming. It'd been a few minutes. Too long for Soraya.

"Yes, Daddy," she moaned, rolling her eyes. Kaito was too caught up to notice.

A few more pumps, and Kaito came. Pulling out, he noticed blood on the sheets.

"Oh shit…I completely forgot you weren't fully healed…" Kaito sighed and reached for his cell phone. "Kero? That's what his name is?"

Soraya nodded and folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't be like that, Sugar. You know I can't resist you." He put a hand on her shoulder, and she jerked away from it, closing her legs tight.

"You don't care about me as long as you get your way," Soraya thought, glaring away from Kaito. "I can't wait until I'm able to get out of here."

Kaito tried caressing her cheek, but she jerked her face away. He sucked his teeth. "Whatever. Be that way, you bitch."

Kaito stood up and walked to the bathroom, calling his new doctor to come and look at Soraya. Soraya got off the bed and went to her room, where she had her own bathroom. She peeled off her underwear and stepped into the shower. She stood there, watching the blood circle down the drain. The hot water felt good against her skin.

She stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel before going to her bedroom and lying on her bed. She thought about her plans again. She would have to find some way to make Kaito suffer. She wasn't exactly sure how, but she would find a way.

She could feel herself drifting off when Kaito barged in. Soraya grunted and turned away from him. She really did hate him.

"Kero will be here shortly to make sure everything is okay." Kaito sat next to her on the edge of the bed. Soraya remained silent.

"After that," he continued, "I want you to get dressed. We're going to meet your 'tutor' or whatever. Got it?"

Soraya nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Get some rest, Sugar." Kaito got up to leave, but he stopped. "Make sure you dress nicely. I only want to hear people compliment me about my 'daughter.'" With that, he left the room.

She smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep. Soraya would be sure to dress nicely. After all, first impressions are everything. She needed to wow her tutor if she were going to seduce him.

* * *

Soraya's hair fell down around her shoulders in waves. Her fully glossed lips poised in a pleasant smile at the thought of meeting her new tutor. She wore fitted blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt and matching flats. Tiny blue studs dotted her lobes. She was sitting next to Kaito in the lobby, who looked kind of annoyed.

"Why am I getting you a tutor, again?"

Soraya sighed. "I told you,

_dad_

. Gozaburo's boy is already making strides in Kaiba Corp. If I don't catch up, Kaiba Corp will be

_the _

best weapons manufacturer in Japan."

Kaito nodded. "Right, right. That makes sense."

"Besides all that, I have some new information from Hobson."

"Gozaburo's butler?"

"He's one of your clients."

"Really?"

Soraya rolled her eyes. "You should really pay more attention to your client list."

Kaito glared. "The

_information_

?"

"Right," she laughed. "Kaiba Corp's specialty is manufacturing the latest bombs, just like Kaito Industries. However, there has been an increasing demand for guns and ammunition in China and the United States."

Kaito was intrigued. "Really?"

"Yes," she continued, "Neither one of you really deal with the US, and Gozaburo refuses to deal with China, for some reason. This would be an excellent opportunity for you to get ahead, at the moment. Gozaburo will eventually find out, but this will help immensely, and slow down growth at Kaiba Corp."

"Gozaburo

_knows _

this?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't, but he hasn't seized the opportunity. I'm guessing it's because you haven't, either."

Kaito was silent for a second. "Anything else?"

"Gozaburo doesn't manufacture nuclear weaponry, and you do. North Korea and the US are stockpiling, according to the latest rumors. China may be looking for some nuclear weaponry, as well. Take advantage of the fact that Gozaburo doesn't like to expand too much to get ahead."

Kaito smirked. "How'd you find all this out?"

"I have my ways." Soraya smirked. "I didn't even have to do anything that would make my

_daddy _

upset."

Soraya and Kaito were laughing when Yamada showed up. He looked nervous. His suit was stained with sweat and his hair was mussed.

"That's him," Soraya announced, and both she and Kaito stood.

"He's early," Kaito said.

Soraya nodded. "Ten minutes early." She looked up at Kaito, who seemed pleased. He liked when people were on time.

Soraya trailed behind as Kaito introduced himself to her tutor. They headed to the elevator. Looked like the interview was going to take place in Kaito's office.

* * *

Kaito sat behind his large wooden desk with Soraya perched on its surface beside him. He silently flipped through Yamada's file, who was fidgeting in his seat.

"Excuse me, sir," Yamada began, "but, am I in trouble or something?"

Soraya giggled before Kaito could answer. "Of course not, silly! You're going to be my tutor if my

_daddy _

here says it's okay."

She leaned over and kissed Kaito on the cheek, causing him to smirk. He felt himself getting a little excited. He loved it when Soraya acted so…innocent.

Kaito cleared his throat. "So here's the deal, Yamada. I adopted Soraya in order for her to compete with Gozaburo's latest prodigy. She thinks that you'll help her stay ahead of him, so I'd like to make you her tutor."

Yamada still fidgeted in his seat, so Soraya got off Kaito's desk to sit next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, smiling sweetly.

"Calm down," she said softly. "Everything is going to be fine."

Yamada nodded and gulped, but he tried to smile back at her. She was pretty cute, for a girl. And she seemed sweet enough. The least he could do was smile.

"So…what's in this for me, exactly?"

"Any one of my…employees you want. You can keep them at my place, or you can take them home, for as long as you're tutoring my Sugar."

"Really?" Yamada seemed excited, now. Soraya tried not to roll her eyes. "That's great! I've always wanted to feel what it'd be like…"

"I do have some conditions, Yamada," Kaito interrupted.

"Yes, sir?"

"I am the only supplier you go to. Period."

"Okay."

"And Sugar is

_off limits_

."

Yamada nodded.

"Good. Now, if you should tire of your pick, you can choose another employee, or you can opt out of employee access completely and choose to get paid in cash, instead. You can still get your files from me, but you will continue to pay for those, no matter how you choose to be paid for tutoring."

"I'll gladly pick from one of your stock if they're anything like the ones in the files I've been getting."

Soraya was disgusted that Yamada was so eager to accept payment in the form of a sex slave, but that would probably make things easier for Soraya when it came to her plan. She was able to hide her disgust.

Kaito wrote down the address to the mansion and handed it to Yamada.

"You start tomorrow at noon. Don't be late."

Yamada nodded and the two men stood up and shook hands. When Yamada left the office, Kaito hoisted Soraya up onto his desk. He buried his face in her neck, and she sighed. The "good daughter" act always made him horny.

"You look amazing, today," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks." The act was over. She got what she wanted. There was no need for it right now. But she knew what was coming, and she couldn't tell him no.

He removed his pants and quickly got rid of hers and began pumping into her. He grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist and holding them there as he quickened his pace. Soraya wasn't fully healed. He was going much faster than before. He was brutal.

Soraya began to cry. "You're hurting me!" she shrieked.

Kaito's hand crushed her mouth. "Shut the fuck up!" he growled, his pace increasing.

Soraya screamed desperately into his hand, her tears spilling down her cheek and dribbling over his fingers. She was bleeding heavily, now. Kaito grew excited from the wetness, not realizing it was blood, and went in deeper.

"You feel so

_good_

!" he grunted as he pumped harder.

Soraya began feeling woozy from the blood loss. Kaito threw his head back in ecstasy, grunting, close to cumming, his pelvis plowing into his Doll, ripping her open. Soraya's cries became whimpers as she grew weaker. Her head started to droop, and she struggled against her consciousness.

Kaito pulled out after he was done and fixed his clothes, ordering Soraya to do the same. Soraya lurched forward and slammed into the floor, the THUD! alerting Kaito. Blood pooled from her core. Her face and thigh bruised from his hands gripping her caramel skin. Her body convulsed intermittently on the floor.

Kaito's eyes widened in fear. She was in bad shape.

"Shit…"


	7. Chapter 7

**TOGETHER**

Kaito rushed Soraya home, being careful that no one saw her. This was bad. She was the only child that he was legally responsible for. He'd go to prison for sure if he didn't stop the bleeding. Once in his limo, he called Kero, ordering him to meet up at the mansion.

Soraya barely moved. She was in agony. Silent tears streamed down her face. Her legs twitched whenever the limo went over a bump. The pain travelled through her legs and stomach, and her breathing became labored whenever a spasm hit.

Kaito was a mess…he was biting his nails, tapping his foot, fidgeting…he couldn't sit still. Another bump. Soraya groaned in pain.

"We're almost home, Sugar. Kero will take care of you." Kaito hoped he wouldn't have to take her to the hospital. Kero should be able to fix everything, right? Surely, he's dealt with this before?

"We're not going to a hospital?" Soraya was alarmed. She was sure he'd done real damage this time. She never bled this heavily before.

Kaito scoffed. "Don't be stupid."

Soraya didn't say anything else and closed her eyes. She felt so tired. Probably due to the blood loss. She began to cry quietly again. She was so scared.

* * *

Kero left Soraya on her bed. She was sleeping due to an anesthetic. Kaito stood outside her door, waiting for Kero, when Kero closed the door to Soraya's room.

"Well?" Kaito asked.

"You'd better be careful. Next time, I may not be able to fix this mess. The tearing was quite severe, and there's a substantial amount of bruising. The bleeding has slowed, but it may not stop for a little while, yet."

Kaito sighed. "So…what does this mean?"

"No sex. And I mean

**NONE **

for the next few weeks. I'll check on her every couple of days to make sure she's healing properly and that nothing gets infected. And I don't want her walking for the next couple of days. Her stitches may tear."

Kaito punched the wall. Kero didn't flinch.

"I'll send you your payment tonight."

Kero nodded and left.

Kaito walked to the basement and unlocked the door.

"Dolly!" he called.

She groaned. He'd woken her up.

"Dolly, get up. You'll be staying in Sugar's room."

Dalia raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused."

"She won't be able to walk for the next few days. You're going to assist her however she may need it. Got it?"

Dalia nodded, and they made their way to Soraya's room. Kaito opened the door. Dalia's eyes widened in shock. Her best friend was unconscious and stripped down to her underwear. There was a lot of blood. She tried not to cry. Kaito disregarded her whimpering.

"You'll clean her stitches and clothes, bring her food, and whited else she needs. You can start by taking her clothes and sheets and cleaning those. Then wipe her down, There's a lot of dried blood on her legs."

Dalia nodded. "Okay."

Kaito left the room, closing the door behind him. Dalia walked up to Soraya and took her hand, silent sobs escaping her chest and throat. She pressed her tear soaked lips to Soraya's mouth, holding them there before pulling back.

"Don't worry, love," she vowed as she squeezed Soraya's hand, "that bastard will pay

_dearly _

for this."

* * *

When Soraya woke up, she felt extremely sore. Hoisting herself up, slowly, using her forearms, she felt an ache in her privates. She felt groggy. She guessed that she'd been drugged, because she felt disoriented.

She sighed. "Alright, Sora," she thought. "Focus!"

What was the last thing she remembered? Being raped, again, by Kaito. But what happened after that?

Oh yeah. There was a lot of blood. A lot of pain. Why wasn't she in the hospital?

_ Don't be stupid _popped into her head. Kaito would've gotten arrested for sure had they gone to a hospital. So how did she get patched up?

Kero flashed in her mind.

_ That makes sense._

He must've been the one to drug her, too. She peeked under the covers to see the damage, but there was no way to get a good angle. She took a finger and tapped the area, wincing a bit. There were stitches. A lot of stitches. And the area must have been bruised…it was more sensitive than usual. She flopped back onto her pillow and sighed. She can't seduce someone if she can't have sex. There wasn't much for him to get addicted to without it. She sighed again. She would just have to work extra hard.

The door creaked open, and her eyes shot towards it. Dalia came in holding sheets and clothes.

Soraya sighed in relief and smiled. "Dalia!"

Dalia dropped the laundry and ran towards Soraya, grabbing her face. "I was so worried, you bitch!" she laughed, kissing Soraya's lips gently.

Soraya laughed, too. "I'm fine, I guess. Kaito is an asshole, is all."

Dalia shook her head. "This puts a damper on your plans for that teacher, yeah?"

Soraya nodded. "It does. But I can still do it. It'll just take a little while longer."

Dalia climbed on the bed next to Soraya, taking her into her arms and nuzzling her chin in Soraya's hair.

"Is there anything I can do to help, my love?" Dalia whispered.

Soraya thought about it for a moment. "I'm going to need to see the type of photos and files Yamada likes. I never looked, but if I wanna seduce him, I should know what turns him on."

"You said he prefers boys, right?"

"Yeah, but if that's what he prefers, it also means that he's open to other things…like girls."

"Ah. Gotcha." She hopped off the bed. "I'll go and grab the photos for you, now. I'll fish through the files, tomorrow, when Kaito leaves." With that, Dalia left the room.

* * *

"He's in to some weird shit," Dalia spat.

Soraya nodded in agreement. "Of the few girls he does look at, he really likes the little girl acting…overly seductive? Like a grown woman. Normally, these freaks like the cute, innocent little girls with pigtails. This fucker…it's like professional pornstar pics…but with kids."

Dalia shuddered. "So gross."

"Yeah…maybe I can play on the whole…education, deal? Maybe, because he's a teacher, he'll appreciate intellect?"

Dalia laughed. "Good luck with that, babe!"

Soraya sighed. "This sucks. But I have to try. I can't have sex when I'm all stitched up down there." She looked at a picture again. "He really has a thing for sex toys…"

Dalia gagged. "Shut up and put that away, Sora." She climbed on top of the bed, straddling Soraya's lap and leaning towards her face.

"We'll get through this, love," Dalia whispered.

Soraya smiled, reaching up to hold Dalia's face. "I know."

Dalia kissed her, gently caressing her cheek before moving to run her fingers in her hair. Dalia's lips moved against hers, urging her on as she settled onto Soraya's lap. Dalia's hands worked their way under her shirt as she moved her lips to Soraya's neck. Dalia's tongue peeked out between her lips, gently lapping at Soraya's skin.

Soraya gasped. "Holy shit, Dalia!"

Dalia stopped. "The fuck, Sora?!"

Soraya grinned. "I think I found a way to keep my tutor interested."

"Oh my God. You scared me, you crazy bitch!"

Soraya laughed, kissing her lips. "I'm sorry. But, if you're willing to help me, I think my tutor will…appreciate it if we give him a show every once in a while."

Dalia got it, and smirked. "Anything for freedom. Besides, it's not like we haven't had to, before."

Soraya nodded. "Right, then. When I figure out exactly how we'll do this, I'll let you know."

"Okay." Dalia pushed Soraya down on the bed. "Now, where were we?"

Soraya giggled as Dalia climbed on top of her, planting butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbone before removing her own shirt.

"You're so cute," Dalia whispered as she unhooked Soraya's bra. "So fucking cute…"


	8. Chapter 8

**HOT FOR TEACHER**

Yamada looked through the peephole to see what he thought was his student making out with…a girl? There was no way. He was sure Kaito was fucking the black chick…Sugar? He was supposed to be tutoring her, yeah? Yamada peered closer. That red head was clearly dominating that black chick. He felt himself getting a little excited. It was the only thing to him that was sexier than a boy. He shook his head. She was off limits. Kaito was clearly possessive over her, which was why he was sure he was fucking her.

He looked again. That black chick's chest was bare, and the red head was giving it a lot of attention. Yamada's manhood became swollen, and his hand instantly went to cup it. Damn. She was off limits! He looked around and spotted a bathroom, dashing towards it and locking the door once inside. He dropped his pants and grabbed his member, his mind adding to the Sapphic scene he'd just witnessed, rubbing himself to a quick orgasm.

After washing his hands, he made his way back to Soraya's room and knocked on the door.

"It's Yamada!" he yelled before anyone could answer him.

It wasn't long before someone answered the door; the white girl.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" she asked.

"I'm Sugar's tutor," he answered. Dalia sighed and let him in the room.

"Soraya, your tutor is here to see you," she said as she led Yamada to her bed.

Soraya looked shocked. "I wasn't expecting to see you. I'm on bed rest for the next couple of days."

Yamada smirked to himself. She sure as hell wasn't resting too long ago.

"We won't do much, today, Sugar. I just want to see where you are - "

"Please, call me Soraya."

"But I thought your name was - "

"That's _his _name for me. My parents named me Soraya."

Yamada's eyes narrowed. "Kaito is your dad."

"I'm just here to give Gozaburo and his latest prodigy a run for their money. You're supposed to help me by keeping me up to speed with everyone else. He calls me Sugar. My name is Soraya, and you will call me that," she snapped.

She had a sharp tongue. Yamada liked that.

"Well, _Soraya_, I'm just going to see where you are so that we can set up everything for you, okay?"

Soraya nodded, and Yamada handed her a packet.

"You have an hour to finish all of it. Understood?"

Soraya nodded again and began to shift, when she winced and cupped her privates. "Shit!" she squeaked out.

Dalia rushed to her and lifted the sheets to see what was wrong.

"Do you think you popped a stitch?" she asked.

"No," Soraya shook her head. "I'm just sore."

_ So he is fucking her. _No wonder she was off limits.

"Are you okay?" Yamada asked. She'd begun to breathe heavily, and a sheen of sweat shone on her forehead.

"I'm fine. Just comes as a result of being in a place like _this_."

So she knew Kaito trafficked kids? That interested him, although he wasn't too sure why it did.

"Well, you'd better get to work, then. The sooner I find out where you are, the better."

Soraya nodded. Yamada left.

Soraya leafed through the packed and frowned.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Dalia asked.

"These seem pretty easy. Oh well. Maybe the rest of the packed has better questions. Could you get me a pencil?"

Dalia nodded. "No problem."

* * *

Yamada looked over the packet. He was impressed. She'd even answered all of the college questions correctly. Yes, his sexy little student would definitely need a very…vigorous program. Smart girls were sexy to him.

He walked back to Soraya's room and knocked.

"Come in!" Soraya called.

Yamada walked in to see Dalia cleaning Soraya's stitches.

"Oh my gosh!" Yamada gasped as blood splurted out of his nostrils. "I'll come back later!" He cupped his nose and turned to leave. Soraya stopped him.

"Oh, you're fine. People see me naked all the time. Besides, she's just cleaning my stitches. It's not like she's eating me out or anything."

Yamada's nosebleed got worse. Dalia and Soraya laughed.

"Let me get you a tissue," Dalia giggled as she got off of the bed.

Dalia was back quickly, and she held the tissue to his nose for a few moments.

"Thank you…"

"Dalia. My name is Dalia," she giggled and walked back to Soraya to finish cleaning her stitches.

"So…how'd I do?" Soraya asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Yamada had forgotten. "You clearly need to be challenged more, so I'll be back with more tomorrow. But, from what I see, you'll be needing college level courses."

Soraya nodded. It's something she already figured she needed.

"So…when will we start?"

"I'll be back tomorrow with your course work. Do you have a goal for when you'd wanna graduate?"

Soraya thought about it for a moment. "Six months to a year."

"Six months?!" his eyes widened. "That's not a lot of time!"

Soraya shrugged. "I don't need a lot of time. Six months to a year is what I want. Can you get me there?"

Yamada nodded. "I'll try, Soraya. We'll see how we're doing in six months, and then we'll continue from there."

Soraya smiled brightly, showing off her pearly whites. "That sounds great!"

Yamada smiled slightly, staring at her. She had a beautiful smile. Did she know she was so pretty? Did she know how beautiful her smile was?

"Umm…yeah," Yamada stuttered. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Soraya kept up her smile and waved. "See you soon!"

Yamada hurried out of the mansion, his hand cupping his crotch. He really liked her. Her smile flashed in his mind, and his manhood twitched. Dalia in between Soraya's legs…he grew harder. He wanted her. He wanted both of them, but mostly just Soraya. Were all the men like that around her? No wonder she was off limits. She was sexy. She was smart. And there was something about her…Yamada wanted to know more about her.

He went to his car, quickly rubbing himself to another orgasm, thinking of Soraya and her beautiful lips the entire time.

* * *

Soraya was dressed in a light blue, low cut tank top and a white mini skirt. He hair in waves, cascading around her shoulders. Her lips were perfectly glossed…Yamada thought they looked soft.

"Well…today went by too fast," Soraya said, pouting slightly. Yamada gulped. She looked so cute pouting like that.

"Don't worry. I'll be back." Yamada tried to cheer her up. He hated when she got like this after their lessons. As cute as she looked pouting, he loved seeing her smile even more.

It had been a few months since Yamada had started working with Soraya. He was infatuated with her, she was sure of it. She hadn't slept with him at all, but she often found him staring longingly at her. She noticed him lick his lips at her when he thought she wasn't looking. He'd always hold on tight, pressing her hard into him when he would hug her goodbye. He would always graze her thigh, run his fingers through her hair, wrap his arms around her waist…it seemed he would do anything to keep her close.

Yamada started as she stood up to put her things away. His hands twitched, aching to touch her. He stared at the back of her skirt. The air lifted it ever so slightly, briefly revealing flesh. Was she wearing underwear? Yamada felt hot at the thought that she wasn't. He imagined reaching his hand up her skirt, his fingers finding her moist, hot center in place of fabric, her sweet, young body squirming in pleasure before him…he salivated at the thought.

Soraya caught him licking his lips again. "Are you hungry?" she teased. She knew what he wanted.

Yamada grinned. "Yeah…something like that."

"Do you think that you could talk to Kaito about letting me take that college placement chem class at Domino?" Soraya stared into his eyes, and her voice was soft, almost cooing.

Yamada's voice was lodged in his throat for a moment. "I'll do my best to convince him. He does love having you here at all times."

Soraya stepped closer to him, never looking away from him.

"I'd really appreciate it, Yamada." Soraya leaned in and kissed his cheek, very close to his lips.

"Uh…no problem…" he stuttered. His breathing increased, and became shallow.

He turned to leave, but Soraya grabbed his hand.

"I don't want you to go…" Soraya whined, walking closer.

Yamada nodded. "I know. You love to learn. More than most students."

Soraya caressed his face. "That's not the only thing I love," she whispered, nearing his face. Her lips were barely touching his.

"But…Kaito…" Yamada's manhood was aching to jump out of his pants.

Soraya ran a thumb across his lips. "He never has to know. Besides…he's not here right now. And he won't be for hours…"

Yamada gulped. "Only if we take things slow, Soraya…"

Soraya laughed. "Of course." She intended to move very fast, however. She knew she'd be able to make him fall for her completely.

His lips crushed hers, his tongue making its way into her mouth as his arms snaked around her waist. So much for taking things slow. She felt his member against her groin. Maybe she'd get farther than she wanted.

His lips moved to her neck, his tongue licking hungrily at her skin. His hands grabbed her chest, kneading them gently while he used his legs to spread hers apart. They were leaning against the door, now, and they were grinding. He lifted her shirt and pulled down her bra, revealing her mahogany peaks. His mouth found one, and he sucked greedily, salivating, groaning at the feel of her nipple encased in his tongue.

Soraya wrapped her leg around him, moving her hips against him, twisting her fingers in his hair. His fingers found her mound, and he was delighted that it was bare. She'd planned this, the vixen! He played with the folds of her womanhood, reveling in their wetness. She was enjoying him! She began bucking against his fingers when he probed her. Her juices were spilling down his hand. He longed to taste her, thinking of the sweet flavor overcoming his tongue.

"We should get on the bed…" Soraya whispered, out of breath. She was enjoying herself. She loved making love to Dalia, but she'd never known being pleasured by a man. She'd been curious, and she was glad she was finding out.

"Of course," Yamada answered, locking the door behind him before hoisting her up, his hand kneading her ass as she grinded against him. He sent her on the bed, and she lied back.

"I'm hungry," he whispered, licking his lips.

Soraya bit her lip. "Want me to feed you?"

Yamada spread her legs, admiring her moist center with his fingers.

"I've wanting this for so long…" he said, his fingers pumping in and out of her. He leaned his face in, his tongue encased her clit, and she tasted sweet…like sugar…


	9. Chapter 9

**REUNION**

"No way in hell," Kaito said. "You think that I want all of those boys around my precious Doll?"

"She needs this class. There's only so much I can teach her, and college level chemistry is not something I'm able to teach her here. The assignments require a lab. I'll be sure to keep a close eye on her."

Kaito scoffed. "I've seen the way you look at her. You want her for yourself."

Yamada laughed nervously. "She's cute. No denying that. But I prefer boys, so you don't have to worry about me."

Kaito sighed. "Is Sugar okay with this?"

"She's the one who asked for it. Besides, that Kaiba boy goes to Domino. She was saying something about keeping her enemy close…"

"Ah…" Kaito smirked. "I see. Very well, then. She can take this class. Is that boy in this chemistry class, too?"

"Yes he is."

"Be sure they're partnered up, Yamada. I want her to know everything about this kid."

Yamada nodded. He'd be able to spend even more time with Soraya this way. And he's always wanted to see her in that pink and blue uniform…

* * *

"He's actually letting you go?" Dalia asked as she and Soraya looked for uniforms.

"I'll see if I can get you enrolled, too," Soraya said, "I'll get Yamada to say it's to keep me out of trouble and keep me company. Or something stupid like that. Either way, I'm sure Kaito won't object too much considering Seto goes to this high school."

Dalia was suspicious. "He's not even manufacturing weapons anymore. He's developing gaming software."

Soraya laughed. "Tell that to Kaito. He's becoming a senile old bat. He hates Gozaburo so much that he still competes with him…even after he's disappeared."

"So why go to Domino?"

"To get the fuck outta that house. And to do more plotting outside Kaito's reach."

Dalia sighed. She knew Soraya used to have a crush on Seto. Was this her goal all along? To get back to Seto? She was permitting the affair with Yamada out of necessity. And there was nothing either of them could do about Kaito…

Soraya leaned over and pecked Dalia's lips. "Don't worry, love. I only have eyes for you."

Dalia smiled, but she wasn't convinced. Soraya hadn't let her down so far, though. She'd have to trust her.

* * *

Kaito was getting old. He barely trafficked kids anymore. He opted for selling them on the black market instead of the sex houses. He still distributed porn, but he never kept the "models" for more than a few weeks. He concentrated more on the weapons, and with Gozaburo out of the way, he became the top arms dealer in the East. He was ready to retire, and Soraya was the only one he could give the company to.

"Sugar!" he called from his office.

Soraya walked in. She was about to head to her chem class.

"What?" she was agitated. "I'm about to head out."

Kaito nodded. "I know. This won't take long."

Soraya went to sit in front of his desk. "What's up?"

"Look, Sugar," he began, "I'm old. The company is doing better than it ever has. I won't be here to run it forever…and given that I don't have any children…"

Soraya stared at him, wide-eyed. "You want to give me, a sixteen year old girl, a weapons manufacturing company?"

Kaito chuckled. "Yes. A lot of our success has been due to your intel. And there is no one else."

Soraya smiled. "So why are you telling me this, now?"

"I want to begin the process of turning everything over to you. I want to retire."

"And what about the children?"

"I'll hold on to that part of my business. There's some merchandise I need to get rid of."

Soraya raised an eyebrow. "There are no children here besides those reserved for Yamada and Kero."

"I was referring to Dolly."

Soraya narrowed her eyes. "She's not leaving."

Kaito went back to his paperwork. "It's not up for discussion. I'll let her stay until your tutoring is done. I know she keeps you company. But all she does is add to my bills, and I'm not paying for her once I retire. She's still young. Someone will want her."

Soraya got up and left the office. So she was getting the company? She could definitely use that to her advantage. And there was no way she was going to let him sell Dalia. Perhaps this chemistry class would do more than help her graduate.

* * *

Seto sat in his chemistry class, quietly reading a book, alone. He was there early. Everyone else was still at lunch, and he enjoyed the brief quiet time he had to himself.

He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't notice her come in and sit at the table next to him. He glanced at her briefly when she rustled through her bag to grab a pen and notebook.

Wait a minute. She looked familiar. Where had he seen her before? He looked at her, and his eyes widened in shock.

Her hair wasn't in locs anymore. No…her hair fell down her shoulders in glorious waves. Her full, glossed lips were poised in a small grin as she scribbled away in her notebook. Her fingers were painted blue, matching the uniform's skirt. God…she'd really filled out nicely. And her face…it was as pretty as he remembered.

The students began filing in as the lunch bell rang. Noisy chatter began filling the classroom. All he could do was stare. How long had it been? Two years? Three? Gozaburo hadn't given him the chance to write to her, and she and Mokuba had eventually ceased writing.

She lifted her head to see him looking at her. Her eyes widened as she smiled. She hadn't noticed him when she walked in, but he hadn't changed. How

_did _

she miss him sitting there?

The class bell rang, and Yamada motioned for her to come to the front of the class.

"Go on and introduce yourself."

She smiled brightly. "Hello, everyone. My name is Soraya Shea."

* * *

**Closing Notes**: He's finally here! Yay! Just wanted to remind everyone to be sure you're popping on over to my profile page. I announce everything there so be sure to peep it and see what's up! Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

**JEALOUSY**

A few of the students noticed Seto's brief display of emotion. Soraya noticed their reactions and chuckled to herself. He was still as expressionless as ever. No wonder they were surprised.

"Go on and take a seat next to Mr. Kaiba," Yamada said. Soraya did just that.

Yamada proceeded to put ten chemical equations on the board. "Work with your partner to balance these equations, and determine the chemicals these reactions yield. I'll be around shortly to check on your work."

Soraya took out a sheet of paper and began copying the equations. Seto did the same. Both were unsure of what to say to one another. They completed the equations before the other students. Seto was done before Soraya. Yamada hadn't come around to check the work, yet.

Seto glanced at her paper. "One of your equations isn't balanced," he said nonchalantly.

Soraya looked at him quizzically. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

"The last one. Here…" Seto took his pencil and erased the mistake, then he filled in the correct quantity.

Soraya blinked, then smiled. "Ah. I see. Thank you, Seto."

Seto nodded, but said nothing.

Yamada walked by and checked their papers. "Good work, guys." He went on to help the other students.

The rest of the class went on normally. The two of them only spoke when they had to. Both of them wanted desperately to talk to each other. It'd been a long time since the orphanage. They were dying to catch up.

* * *

Soraya sat in the library, reading a book. She'd been waiting for Yamada to finish his other classes. Her mind wasn't able to focus on her book for very long. She kept thinking of Seto. She knew she'd see him, but she hadn't imagined it would be so…awkward. Or that he would be so handsome. Yamada was cute, but Seto was far superior.

She sighed. Dalia wouldn't like her hanging out with Seto, but Kaito believed the two of them would eventually compete in the corporate world, and he wanted Soraya to keep Seto close to her. She would just have to make sure it never went too far with him, although she'd be tempted to seduce him. He really was

_very _

handsome.

* * *

Seto walked into the library. He spotted Soraya in a large chair by a window in the corner. The sun shone on her, highlighting the auburn in her hair. Her lips were turned up in a small grin as she turned the pages in her book.

He grinned and walked around behind her, leaning so that his lips were at her ear.

"I need to talk to you," his voice hushed and husky. He laughed a little when Soraya gasped, then shivered.

"I didn't like it when you did that at the orphanage, and I don't like it now, Seto!" she whispered angrily. Her hand was over her heart, and she was breathing heavily. She'd forgotten how he liked to startle her.

He chuckled again and took a seat in front of her. "Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

"Just this class. Why?"

"Come to dinner with me afterwards."

"What about the rest of your classes?"

He smirked. "You and I both know I don't

_need _

to be here. So, what do you say?"

Yamada walked up to them, tapping Soraya on her shoulder.

"Time to go, Soraya." He eyed Seto suspiciously. He wished there was a way to show everyone, even Kaito, that Soraya belonged to

_him._

He saw the way Seto looked at her. He wanted her just like everyone else did. He couldn't do anything about Kaito, but he could get rid of Dalia and everyone else who wanted her.

Soraya sighed and stood up, grabbing her things.

"I'll ask Kaito if it's okay, but I don't think he'll have a problem with dinner."

Seto nodded. "Right, then. See you tomorrow?"

Soraya smiled. Seto couldn't help but to smile back.

"Bye, Seto." Soraya waved briefly, then left with Yamada.

Seto stared after her, even though she was gone. Dinner on Saturday. It wasn't certain, and he didn't want to get his hopes up. The answer could still be no. But he was so excited to see her again. She looked good and healthy. But she still had that small hint of sadness in her eyes. Hopefully Kaito wasn't as bad as Gozaburo.

Seto sighed and grabbed his things. Even if she said no, they have this class together, and he would make the most of it.

* * *

Yamada was very quiet in the car ride home. That worried Soraya. It usually meant that he was going to go on one of his tirades about how she only belonged to him, and his plans to take her away from Dalia and Kaito. It irritated her. Why was everyone so ready to get rid of Dalia? If he kept this up, she'd have to let it slip that she and Yamada were doing more than just course work. Of course, Kaito wouldn't have to know that she'd started the whole affair.

"You're mine, you know," he began.

Soraya rolled her eyes.

_Here we go._

"I don't belong to anyone, Kyo," Soraya spat. She couldn't wait to get rid of him.

"Soraya…"

"Oh my God. What?!"

"I love you."

"Whatever."

Yamada pulled into a parking lot and shut the car off.

"Turn the car back on and take me home."

Yamada shook his head. "No. You're gonna listen to me, Soraya. You're

_not _

going to that dinner with Seto. He wants you for himself. Just like everyone else."

"That's not for you to decide,

_Yamada_

."

Suddenly, Yamada backhanded her.

"We're a couple. You call me

_Kyo_

. Not Yamada like everyone else. Understood?"

Soraya nodded. "Yes,

_Kyo_

."

"Good." Yamada caressed her cheek. "You're not going to dinner with him, my love. He wants you for himself."

Soraya grabbed her bag. "First of all, the only men that seem to be attracted to me are

_fucking _

pedophiles." She opened the door. "And the only person who decides whether or not I go to dinner with Seto Kaiba is KAITO. Not you!" Soraya slammed the door and stormed off.

This was the final straw. Yamada had outgrown his usefulness. If she could convince Kaito to let her enroll in Domino for the next three months, Yamada would be out faster than she'd originally hoped. Actually, she could use Yamada to convince Kaito of that, then kick Yamada to the curb. That should be simple enough.

* * *

Soraya hit the buzzer on the front gate.

"Who is it?" Dalia answered.

"It's me, love."

The gate eased open, and Soraya began the long trek to the second gate. The second gate opened, and Dalia was waiting behind it.

"Welcome home, love," she greeted as she kissed Soraya's cheek. "How was your first day of chemistry?"

Soraya sighed. "It was fine. The work wasn't too bad. Got to work with some chemicals. What did you do all day?"

Dalia shook her head. "I just sat around. Fed the new arrivals. Kaito, unfortunately, paid me some 'attention' today."

Soraya shivered. "I'm sorry."

Dalia shrugged. "Sadly, you get used to it."

Once in the house, they made their way to Soraya's room. Soraya began stripping down for a shower.

"I saw Seto today."

Dalia frowned. "How'd that go?"

"He invited me to dinner Saturday after class. I said I would ask Kaito if it was okay."

"Do you want to go?"

"Of course. I haven't seen him or Mouki in ages. I'd love to be able to catch up." Dalia wrapped her arms around Soraya from behind. "He's gonna take you away from me, she whined.

Soraya laughed. "No, honey. He won't do that." She turned to face Dalia. "Kaito told me he's going to give me the company when he retires, but he wants to keep selling kids on the black market…and he wants to sell you."

Dalia shook her head. "That bastard. I thought he was just making that shit up when he told me that earlier."

Soraya nodded. "It's true. He told me before I left today. And Yamada is trying to get rid of you, too. He's jealous that we're together and he thinks he and I are a couple."

Dalia laughed. "Bullshit, you are a couple!"

Soraya laughed with her and headed for the bathroom.

"You know I only want you."

Dalia raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Soraya grabbed Dalia's waist and pulled her close to her naked body. "Really. And, I'm gonna show you."

Soraya pushed Dalia into the bathroom, smacking her ass before she closed and locked the bathroom door behind them.

* * *

"Oh, God!" Kaito groaned, pumping in and out of Soraya.

Soraya lay on her stomach, her head propped up by her arm.

"It's been too long, Sugar…"

"Not long enough…" Soraya muttered angrily. This was the price she had to pay for that dinner with Seto. Kaito had barely touched her after he nearly sent her to the hospital. But it'd been a while, and he missed her. Luckily for Soraya, he was getting older and lasted even less time than before.

He pumped a little harder, groaning before he pulled out to release. He then leaned down to kiss Soraya's neck.

"You're amazing, Sugar," he whispered huskily, lapping at her earlobe.

She moved her head away. "You're heavy. Can I get up, now?"

Kaito scoffed and rolled off of her, opening the drawer next to his bed, pulling out a belt and a little black kit.

"Great…" she thought to herself. "At least he'll be out of it for a while."

She headed for the bathroom as he held a lighter beneath a spoon. She hated watching him get high. She'd have to get the company soon…and get rid of him if she didn't want him blowing his retirement on drugs. Then he would start taking her money…and she did

_not _

want that. No way she to be stuck taking care of a pedophile junkie.

"You sure you don't want any of this, Sugar?" he asked, tying the belt around his arm.

Soraya rolled her eyes. "No. I don't want to run a company addicted to drugs."

Kaito scoffed, but said nothing. He was already nodding off. The drugs may be a solution…if she could get him to OD…she shook her head. When had she become so devious? Oh well. It's not like the bastard didn't deserve it. Besides…the sooner he was gone, the sooner she'd get the company. But first, she'd have to figure out how she wanted to get rid of Yamada. She thought she knew a way to do it…


	11. Chapter 11

**TEMPTATION**

Soraya sat in the library, quietly writing in her journal. She hadn't told Seto the good news just yet, and she was excited to spend time with him outside of the classroom. She tapped her foot anxiously. Class hadn't ended that long ago. Seto had told her to wait in the library for him while he took care of some things.

She sighed and put her journal in her bag. Why was she so nervous? It was just Seto. The two of them had been in the orphanage together. They were friends. Why was she making it seem like a bigger deal than what it had to be? She sighed again and told herself to calm down.

"You seem nervous…" a voice whispered in her ear.

Seto's lips gently grazed her ear as he pulled away from her.

She gasped. "Damn it, Seto!" she whispered, playfully punching him in the arm. "You know I hate that!" But in truth, it excited her a little bit. He was sexy and he had a sexy voice. She couldn't allow him to affect her this way.

Seto chuckled. "But I love it. Anyway, are we going to dinner?"

Soraya smiled brilliantly. "Of course."

He smiled, too. "Wonderful," he beamed, grabbing her hand. "Tonight will be amazing."

* * *

Seto and Soraya sat in comfortable silence in the limousine. He gripped Soraya's hand tightly. He was so happy to have her back in his life. He'd missed her terribly. He thought back to when he told her goodbye at the orphanage, remembering how he had waited too long suggest how he felt. Things would be different, now. He wanted to pick up where he left off. He smiled, remembering the feel of her skin against his lips. He wanted to see if something could grow between them.

The limo slowed to a stop in front of a clothing store. Soraya raised an eyebrow as Seto climbed out of the limo, pulling her with him.

"But…what about dinner?" she asked as he led her, by hand, into the store.

"We can't go there in our uniforms."

Soraya frowned. "Seto…I have no money for this…"

He laughed. "No worries." He lifted her hand up to his lips. "You're with me. I'll take care of everything."

He kissed her hand, and her breath hitched. Did he

_have _

to do that?

A woman dressed in black and wearing deep red lipstick greeted them. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and her skin was pale and beautiful.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba. You're here. I believe this is the woman you wanted me to dress?"

Seto nodded. "Yes. This is Soraya Shea."

"My, my!" she exclaimed. "She's beautiful. I'm sure we'll have something for her."

The woman took Soraya's hand and led her into a back room with mirrors on the walls and a curtain behind them.

"My name is Angelique. It's nice to meet you! Mr. Kaiba never has a woman come with him. You must be special!"

Soraya smiled. "Thank you, but I'm nothing special."

Angelique shook her head. "Nonsense. Now, what's your favorite color?"

"It's between blue and black."

"Any fabric preference?"

Soraya thought for a moment. "Well…I've always wanted a black lace dress."

Angelique smiled. "I think I have just the thing." She left behind the curtain, returning only moments later with a garment in her hand.

"Try this on, sweetheart," she ordered, handing it over to Soraya.

Soraya stripped down to her under clothes and slipped effortlessly into the dress. Angelique smiled, standing behind Soraya and placing her hands on Soraya's shoulders.

"It was made for you, dear," she whispered.

The dress was simple. The short sleeves of the dress stopped at the top of her shoulders. The sweetheart neckline revealed just a little bit of cleavage. The length stopped a few inches above the knee. The lace clung to her every curve, revealing her buxom hourglass figure.

Soraya grinned. "I love this dress. It's gorgeous."

Angelique laughed. "I'm glad you do. Now, I'll have someone do your hair and makeup, and you'll be good to go!"

As if on cue, Angelique's hair and makeup duo came from behind the curtain. One pulled Soraya's hair into a sleek, high bun. The other adorned Soraya's lips with a glossy coat of deep red lipstick, and black mascara on her lavish lashes. They gave her simple black pumps to wear.

Angelique's smile grew. "You look stunning. Absolutely breathtaking. Mr. Kaiba will be most pleased."

Soraya smiled. "Thank you, Angelique."

Angelique took out a card and handed it to Soraya.

"I'm always looking for new faces. If you ever want to model for me, give me a call?"

Soraya nodded. "Most definitely."

* * *

Seto had dressed in a simple black suit and was sitting in the waiting room when Soraya re-appeared.

' He looked up and gasped. "You look…" he trailed off, taking her form in.

Soraya cocked her head to the side. "What is it, Seto?"

Seto cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "You look…

_beautiful_

."

Soraya smirked. "It's amazing what a little black dress can do."

Seto laughed and walked towards her, offering her his arm as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"It's not the dress, Soraya…it's

_you_

." He then planted a small kiss on her cheek. He was happy to see a shiver pass through her body. The date couldn't be going any better.

Soraya cursed herself for her reaction to him. He was so damned sexy in that black suit, and so

_charming_

.

"Behave yourself, Seto," Soraya whispered. Seto just smirked. How could anyone behave when she looked like

_that_

?

"Ready to eat?" he asked as he led her out to the limo.

"Shouldn't I get my uniform back?"

"It's in the limo."

"Oh. Okay. Let's go."

Seto smiled. "Good."

* * *

The two of them sat alone in a quiet bistro, laughing. Seto had just finished telling Soraya a lame joke, and she was laughing at him.

He shook his head, smiling. "I told you. I'm not funny."

Soraya giggled. "It's just so

_bad_

, though. Do you ever have to entertain company?"

Seto shook his head. "I pay people for that, thankfully."

Soraya laughed more. "You're witty and sarcastic, but you don't know any good jokes?"

Seto shook his head once more.

Soraya smiled. "It's alright. I don't know many jokes, either."

The two of them shared another laugh before Seto checked his phone.

"Wow…it's already eight o'clock."

Soraya's brows rose. "Really?"

Seto nodded. Soraya sighed.

"I should probably get home. Kaito will be worried."

Seto frowned. "Are you sure? I'd hate for you to go…"

Soraya smiled sadly. "I don't want to go, Seto. But I should. He'll be…worried about me."

Seto sighed, signaling the waitress for the check. He would take her home, at least. He felt like he could spend hours more with her. They needed to catch up on so much…and pick up where he left off. Seeing her in that dress…seeing her smile…hearing her laugh again. It was everything he wanted since he kissed her and left her alone.

He sighed again and paid for dinner. "We should get going," he said, staring into her eyes.

She smiled and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. "We'll have more time together, Seto. Don't worry."

Seto nodded and smiled. "You're right, Sora." He stood up, never letting go of her hand, and pulled her up with him. "I'll take you home."

* * *

"The ride was travelled in silence. Seto never let go of her hand. They arrived at the mansion, and the two stepped out.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can do lunch," Soraya suggested.

Seto smiled. "Sure. I'll meet you in the library."

Soraya turned to leave, but Seto still had her hand.

"Uh…I really need to go…" Soraya urged, staring at her hands.

Seto nodded. "I know…" he held on, never letting go, and stepped closer to her until they were almost chest to chest. He leaned in and kissed her cheek…and her forehead…and the tip of her nose.

"Seto…" Soraya whispered before Seto's finger brushed her lips.

His lips just barely grazed hers before she stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Seto," Soraya's voice was shaky. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Too soon?" he asked.

Soraya shook her head. "I wish that's all there was. Things are…complicated right now, Seto."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I understand. Until tomorrow, then."

He kissed her hand, then got into the limo and left. Soraya sighed as she watched him go off, standing there until he was out of sight. She would have to be careful with him. She didn't want to hurt him or Dalia. And Yamada…he was sure close to cracking.

Sighing again, she buzzed the gate and made the long walk up to the mansion. Dalia waited for her at the second gate. She looked worried, and neither of them said a word as they walked toward the front door.

"What's wrong, Dalia?" Soraya asked once they opened the door.

"Yamada…he told Kaito about the affair."

Soraya stopped walking. "What?"

"He told Kaito. They're waiting for you in Kaito's office."

Soraya shook her head and smirked. "Dalia, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Under my bed, there's a flash drive. It has a lot of…edited interactions between Yamada and I."

Dalia smiled. "I see." She ran off to Soraya's room.

Soraya laughed as she made her way to Kaito's office. The fool. He was doing her work for her. Did he really think that their

_relationship _

would last? Did he think that she would be loyal to

_him_

?! She shook her head once more and opened the door to Kaito's office.

"Dalia said you wanted to see me?"

Yamada sat in front of Kaito's desk. Kaito sat in front of him, arms crossed.

"Hello, Sugar," Kaito greeted. "We've been expecting you."


	12. Chapter 12

**DIRTY HANDS**

Soraya looked at Yamada. He didn't make eye contact with her. She smirked. The fool. He really thought this would work.

"What the fuck is going on, Soraya!?" Kaito growled.

Soraya never took her eyes off of Yamada. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied coolly.

Kaito walked up to her, his breath fanning her face.

"Yamada says you've been fucking him. He says that

_you _

came on to him!"

Soraya smirked and narrowed her eyes. Her gaze bore through Yamada, who still refused to look at her.

"Really? Is

_that _

what he told you?"

Kaito arched an eyebrow. "Is there a reason I shouldn't believe him?"

Soraya's head snapped toward Kaito. "The mother fucker is lying. I have proof. Dalia is bringing it, now."

"What?!" Yamada yelled. "You lying

**BITCH**

!

_You _

wanted this! You made me fall in love with you!"

Soraya laughed. "The fuck are you talking about? No one can

_make _

someone fall in love with anyone."

"Sugar, what the hell is he talking about?"

"Look, Kaito," Soraya sighed, "the only thing I did was flirt with him a little. But that was the only way I could get more challenging work. It said on his file that he prefers boys. I didn't think being cute would hurt anything. But I was wrong, Kaito." Soraya's eyes filled with tears, and her voice rose in pitch. "He forced Dalia and I to have sex while he watched. He would force both Dalia and I to have sex with him. He'd make us have sex with the child you promised to him for tutoring me. He's said that he wants to take me and get rid of you, and that he wants everyone to know that I 'belong to him.'"

Soraya hung her head low, but she was able to catch a glimpse of Yamada with his mouth agape. That mother fucker would regret the day he decided to cross her.

Kaito turned to Yamada, and he could tell that all of this had occurred.

He turned back to Soraya, lifting her head by her chin. "You said Dolly has proof?"

Soraya shook her head, and, as if on cue, Dalia came into his office.

"Here it is, Sugar," Dalia said as she handed the flash drive to Soraya, who then handed it to Kaito.

Yamada stared as Kaito loaded the "evidence" onto his computer, sifting through it in silence. He cringed when he heard Yamada yelling at Soraya, forcing her to fuck him, Dalia, and that little boy, calling her a bitch for refusing to say "I love you" to him. Where did this maggot get off talking to

_his _

Doll like that? Didn't he know that Sugar belonged to

_him_

?

Soraya looked at Yamada. It's true that she'd started the affair with him, but that she could leave out. He did her work for her: he tore her down when she wouldn't bend to his will, forced her into sex far more often than she initiated it, went on rant after rant about getting rid of Kaito…she really didn't have to edit, much.

Kaito motioned for Soraya, and she went to his side. He opened two drawers, each housing a metal briefcase.

"Sugar, take these to the room under the basement, please?"

Soraya took the cases and handed one to Dalia. "Can you help me with these, Dalia?"

The two of them hurried out of the room, giggling when they heard Yamada scream behind them.

"Oh my God, Sora! Kaito is so

_pissed_

!"

Soraya shook her head, smirking. "I was planning on waiting. If he'd stopped, I may have even spared him. This is all his fault. The fool."

The two of them laughed as the descended into Kaito's "special" room.

* * *

Kaito sat and smoked a cigar while he men worked on Yamada. Shackles, connected by long chains, were on his hands and feet. They'd taken a blow torch to the fingers on his right hand, and now they were working on the toes on his left foot. His lip was busted, and both eyes were blackened.

"I'm sorry, Kaito! Please, don't do this!" he begged.

Kaito laughed as one of his men punched Yamada in the nose, causing blood to spill from his nostrils. He then picked up a camera and stood up, walking over to Yamada.

"See, boys? This is what happens when someone decides to steal merchandise!" Kaito proceeded to kick Yamada in the face. Blood and loose teeth fell out of his open mouth. He was losing consciousness.

"Oh, no," Kaito groaned. "Somebody, wake his ass up!"

A goon threw a bucket of water at him, and Yamada's head popped up. He was gasping for air.

"You can sleep once I kill you, bitch," Kaito spat, spraying Yamada's face with saliva.

"I'll never touch her again, Kaito. I swear. Please…just let me go…"

"Hmm…I don't know. Sugar! Get your ass in here!"

Soraya and Dalia came into Kaito's room from their hiding place. They'd been listening behind the door.

"Yes?" Soraya answered, walking towards Kaito.

"He wants me to let him go," Kaito laughed.

Soraya smiled and looked at Dalia. "What do you think, Dalia? This piece of shit made your life hell, too."

Dalia smirked as she dragged her finger across her neck.

Soraya smiled again. "Yeah…" she replied as she walked over to the open briefcase of tools, picking up a knife. She walked over to Kaito, leaning down so her lips were at his ear.

"Shut that off. If I'm to take over the company, we can't risk anyone seeing what I'm about to do." She then kissed Kaito's cheek. He did as he was told.

Dalia noticed Soraya's control over Kaito, and for the first time, she was worried about the affect being in the mansion was having on Soraya.

Soraya walked slowly in circles around Yamada, swinging her hips as she walked, toying with the knife's tip at her fingertips.

"So,

_Kyo_

," Soraya began, never breaking her stride, "Why should I let you go?"

"I'm sorry, Soraya! I'm so sorry! I'll leave you and Dalia alone forever! I swear!"

Soraya frowned. "I don't know if I can believe you,

_Kyo_

."

Tears began to form in Yamada's eyes. "

_Please_

, Soraya…I'm begging you…"

Soraya stopped for a moment, feeling her blood boil, but she regained her composure and continued her pacing. She needed to play it cool.

"Why should your

_begging _

mean anything to me?"

Yamada was silent.

"Oh? No answer?"

Yamada squeezed his eyes shut, blood and tears streaming down his face. "Please…"

Soraya scoffed. "Please? What did please mean to you when Dalia and I begged you not to rape us? What did please mean to you when you made me watch you fuck Dalia, or when you made her watch us? Where did

_manners _

come in to play when you had that poor boy, Dalia and I star in your sick fucking kiddie porn?!" Soraya had stopped completely, and her voice was trembling with anger.

Yamada shook his head in despair. Death was coming. His beloved Soraya was going to kill him.

Kaito laughed. "She asked you a question, Yamada."

"Please meant nothing…" Yamada whispered.

Soraya got on her knees, pressing the knife to Yamada's throat.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"Please meant nothing!" he cried.

Soraya nodded her head. "Exactly. Please means

_nothing_

."

She stood up and walked over to the second briefcase, which was filled with protective gear.

"Help me get dressed in these, Dalia?" Soraya asked.

"Oh. Sure…" Dalia replied. She felt so bad for Yamada. He'd been tortured enough. Why couldn't they just let him go?

Dalia wrapped the plastic covering over Soraya's lace dress, over her legs, and helped her into some plastic shoe covers.

"You don't have to do this, Sora," Dalia whispered as Soraya searched for a pair of gloves.

"You don't get it, Dalia," Soraya growled. "I

_want _

to do this." She snapped the gloves onto her hands and picked up the knife.

Yamada shook his head, crying, pleading with Soraya as she pressed the knife to the side of his throat.

"Burn in hell," she whispered. She drove the knife into his neck, a wicked smile and blood painted on her face as she twisted the blade. She was filled with satisfaction as she watched the life drain from his eyes.

Content, she pulled the knife from his neck, dropping it next to his now lifeless body.

"Well done, my precious Doll," Kaito laughed. "I believe that you're ready to take over for me."

Soraya nodded. "Should we handle to paperwork and amend the will after class, tomorrow?"

Kaito shook his head. "You won't go to class, tomorrow. We'll do everything at headquarters with the board present. Understood?"

Soraya nodded and removed the covering from her body, being careful not to get blood on her clothes, and set them next to Yamada's corpse. Dalia handed her a cloth to wipe her face, and dropped it next to his corpse, as well.

As she and Dalia left the room, Kaito stopped her.

"Be ready early. We have things to discuss before we announce my decision to the board."

"Yes," she replied, and she left the chamber.

* * *

Dalia paced around the room in the dark while Soraya was asleep. She knew Soraya didn't mind getting her hands dirty, but…murder? Yes, Yamada was a monster. Yes, he deserved to be punished, and it's not like she hadn't wished him dead before. But to see him missing fingers and toes…his eyes black…blood gushing from his neck…it was a hard pill to swallow. Soraya willingly delivered his death blow. God…what was happening to her?

Soraya stirred. "Dalia, baby? What's wrong?"

Dalia shook her head. "Tonight was crazy, Sora…seeing him die…"

Soraya smiled and extended her arms. Dalia sighed and say next to her, letting Soraya envelop her.

"Once Kaito is out of the way, that'll be the end of it. Okay?"

Dalia nodded, nuzzling her face into Soraya's neck.

"Stay strong for me, love," Soraya whispered. "We'll get through this."

Dalia sighed. "I hope so."

"We

_will_

, baby." She then kissed Dalia on the cheek. "Go to bed. We'll talk about a game plan in the morning."

Dalia lied down, cuddling close to Soraya. How can she sleep right after

_killing _

someone? Maybe it was because Yamada was scum to begin with. But Soraya wanted to kill him. What was

_that _

about? She kissed Soraya on the cheek and sighed. She'd worry more about it in the morning. Kaito was going to give Soraya the company, so she'd be sold, soon. Hopefully, Soraya already had a plan. And hopefully, no one else had to get hurt.

* * *

**A/N:** Please be sure to check my profile for announcements, updates, and schedules for my stories. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Moving Up**

Kaito's retirement party was in full swing. A lot of his old colleagues/clients were there. The music was loud, the booze was flowing, and there were plenty of drugs and underaged girls to go around. Kaito decided to hold this party in a hotel suite at Soraya's request. She didn't want the mansion sullied right after she got it. Plus, she didn't want to clean up.

One of the members of Kaito's board was a young, blonde American man named Jason. His eyes were ice blue and dangerous. Something told Soraya that it was better to have him as an ally rather than an enemy, especially since she was planning on firing most of the board members.

He walked up to her and extended his hand. Soraya shook it, and he sat next to her.

"Congratulations on becoming the new CEO. You must be the youngest ever," he commented.

"Seto Kaiba was the youngest ever. I guess I'm the youngest female, ever."

Jason nodded. "I guess so. Either way, it's quite an accomplishment."

Soraya shook her head. "It's not hard to understand war and what's needed in war. If you know who's fighting who, you know where the weapons need to go. Anyone watching the news knows who's fighting each other. And the whole 'War on Terror' is a goldmine for us. The US seems to be our biggest customer right now."

"Well," Jason smiled. "It seems as though Kaito has given us a very capable CEO. I take it you're the one who's been advising him?"

Soraya nodded. "Like I said…it's not hard."

The two sat in silence for a while. A lot of the girls were offering their "services" in plain view. Drugs were taken in plain view. Soraya was disgusted. She noticed that Jason didn't look too thrilled, either.

"Do you not like the party?" she asked.

"None of this really appeals to me. I'm only here because you're here."

Soraya smirked. Yes, he would make a good ally.

"What is your position, Jason?"

"I'm head of distributions, at the moment."

"You plan on moving up?"

"Of course."

"Good. You're ambitious. I like you. I'm not crazy about the rest of the board."

"That's good news for me." He smirked.

"How are you at financing?"

"Before I became head of distributions, I was in charge of the CFO's personal finances."

"He filed for bankruptcy…"

"Two years after I made my way to my current position."

"Ah…so he's the reason why the company isn't making as much money as the old Kaiba Corp."

"Precisely."

"Good. I'll let him go tomorrow. Can't have someone who's bankrupt as Chief Financial Officer."

He nodded in agreement. "There's something else you should know."

Soraya looked at him to show she was listening.

"A lot of the board is unhappy about Kaito's retirement. They're too afraid of him to dissent, however."

"And you know this because…"

"They talk a lot around their assistants…and I'm good friends with most of their employees."

"Is that all?"

"No," he continued. "The current CFO has had his secretary doing the majority of the work for a few years, now. Her background was distributions at another company. The manufacturing director has been embezzling money for the past three years – along with the CFO. Our weapons designer, however, is brilliant. He has a team of engineers that can change the way wars are fought, but we don't have enough money to back up the projects or make the finished products."

"Due to the embezzling?"

"Correct."

"And the promotion you're after is…"

"CFO."

Soraya laughed. "I'd like to see your resume, as well as a few references."

Jason smiled, pulling out both from his suit jacket, Soraya laughed even more.

Soraya spotted Dalia, motioning for her to come over.

"Yea, Sora?"

"Jason, here, is after a promotion."

"So soon after Kaito's departure?" Dalia scoffed. This guy moved too quickly. Dalia didn't like it.

Soraya noticed Dalia's look, but disregarded it. She'd talk to her about it later.

"I'm gonna need you to check his shit out for me. I wanna know if Jason here is legit."

"You don't trust me, Soraya?" he asked.

"No, I don't. And I shouldn't."

He shrugged. It's not like she was wrong. She didn't know him.

"I'll have to check out the financial records. Look for missing quantities in the budgets."

"Good luck getting them. He's not happy about you being here," Jason said.

"You say this as if I should care."

He laughed. "I think we'll all start making money again, soon."

"I'm going to need you to give me his secretary's information, Jason."

"Sure thing." He glanced at his watch. "I should get going, now."

He stood up, extending his hand once more. Soraya shook it. He ignored Dalia.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Soraya," he said, smirking. He waved, then left.

Dalia frowned. "I don't like him."

Soraya nodded. "I understand, but he's dangerous. We may not want him as an enemy."

"I guess you're right."

"Either way, I'm going to need some information on him. Think you can find some dirt on him for me?"

Dalia smirked. "You're being cautious, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm CEO, now. I

_have _

to be careful."

* * *

Seto walked in and saw Soraya reading a book. He was happy to see her. He'd missed her the other day. Maybe he'd have another shot at going out with her.

She looked up and noticed him. She smiled warmly. She wanted to see him instead of being at that stupid party the night before.

"It's good to see you, Soraya," he greeted as he walked over to her.

She stood up and embraced him. His arms quickly enveloped her. He felt himself melting into the warmth of her hug. He inhaled her scent deeply…it was like lavender, like that day at the beach…and the day he left her alone.

"It's good to see you, too, Seto," she replied. "I'm sorry I didn't see you, yesterday. Kaito - "

"I heard about it. He retired. You're the new CEO of Kaito Industries. Congratulations!"

Soraya sighed and let him go. "Thank you, Seto."

"You're not happy about it?"

"Actually…I'm not sure, yet. I just want the chance to be a normal teenager. At least for a little while…"

Seto took her into his arms, stroking her soft hair. This time,

_she _

took

_him _

in. She let her head rest on his chest, let herself get lulled into a state of comfort by the beating of his heart.

"You'll be fine, Sora," he whispered. "You'll get the time you need to wind down."

Soraya laughed. "Not likely. How do you do it, Seto?"

"I haven't, yet," he laughed.

She pulled back to look in his eyes, raising her fingers to his cheek.

"You haven't had any time since you left the orphanage?"

He shook his head. "No."

She smiled sadly. "You must be so tired," she whispered, her fingers fluttering around his lips.

He took hold of her hand, turning it to kiss her palm, then her wrist. He leaned in to plant a kiss on her neck, then her jawline. Once he kissed her cheek, the bell rang. Students began filing in, and the two of them took their seats.

Soraya wouldn't speak to him. She was in shock. While he was kissing her, her breath was gone. She could still feel herself trembling. Did he

_have _

to be so fucking sexy? She almost ran out of the classroom once class was over. She made her way into the library and went to the most quiet corner.

"Get it together, girl. You're with Dalia. You love

_Dalia_

."

She repeated the mantra to herself until the trembling stopped, but her heart wouldn't stop racing.

"I'm sorry…that was forward."

Seto appeared out of nowhere. Soraya looked up at him. She thought he was so sexy. He bit the corner of his bottom lip and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's okay – "

"No. It's not. I won't do it anymore. Unless…"

He trailed off when he noticed her body language. She bit her bottom lip. The look in her eyes…desire filled her pretty, brown eyes. Her breathing was heavy. Her legs were squeezed shut, like she was trying to contain something.

"Tell me you don't want me, and I'll stop." He knelt down in front of her, resting a hand on her knee.

"I don't…" Soraya swallowed hard.

Seto smirked. "You don't what?"

She could feel herself getting wet. Why wouldn't the words just come out?

Seto leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Tell me you don't want me."

His hand was inching closer to the hem of her skirt. He couldn't help himself. He'd wanted her since before he left the orphanage, and there she was in front of him, her eyes filled with lust, desire wracking her body, and he was the cause.

"Tell me you don't want me," he whispered, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Seto," she whispered breathlessly.

"Yes?" he answered as his hand slipped beneath her skirt.

"Please…" she whined. He needed to stop, but she wanted him desperately.

His hand made its way to her warmth, delicately slipping a finger inside of her. He loved the way she squirmed in response. He slipped in another finger as his thumb rubbed her clit. His lips placed countless kisses on her neck.

"Seto, don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Shit…" she squeaked out.

"What, Sora?" He pushed his fingers in deeper.

"I can't, Seto!" she finally exclaimed.

He immediately stopped and stood up, backing away from her.

"I'm sorry, Seto…but Kaito…if he knew…it would be the end of me." Her eyes filled with tears.

"But…why?"

"He's so controlling…he doesn't want me to be with anyone. I have to be his perfect doll; his puppet. He terrifies me sometimes, Seto…"

He held her, whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Sora?"

"No," she said, "I have a plan to get rid of that bastard once and for all."

* * *

Soraya waited on the school steps for the limo. Her eyes were red from crying. She wanted Seto, but Dalia would be crushed. And Katio…he would have her killed for sure. What was she going to do?

"You alright there?" someone asked from behind her.

She turned her head around to see a blonde boy with brown eyes smiling at her.

She smiled politely. "Yes, thank you. I'm just waiting for my ride."

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying, ya know."

Soraya laughed as he flashed a huge smile.

"Thanks, I'll be okay," she replied.

He sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously. Any guy that makes you cry like that should be out of your life. Get rid of the jerk."

Soraya eyed him. "How'd you know it was a guy?"

He smiled. "Pretty girl crying on the school steps? It has to be a guy."

"Well, don't worry about me. I plan on getting rid of that asshole."

"That's good. You seem way too nice to be with someone who makes you cry."

Soraya smiled. "Thanks. You're very sweet."

The limo pulled up and they stood.

"What's your name, Stranger?" she asked.

He extended his hand. "Joey Wheeler. And you are?"

"Soraya Shea." She shook his hand. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Anytime."

Soraya walked toward the limo as the driver opened the door. They waved at each other, then Soraya got inside.

"Who was that?" Dalia asked.

"Some guy named Joey. He was nice."

"Should I worry about him

_and _

Seto?"

Soraya laughed and kissed Dalia tenderly.

"You have no one to worry about, my love. I love you."

Dalia smirked, climbing onto Soraya's lap before removing her top.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N:** Please be sure to check out my profile for announcements, updates, and schedules for my stories! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**CHANGE IS COMING**

Soraya sat at Kaito's desk. Jason dropped off the information she asked him to get. The CFO's secretary was more than qualified to be the new head of distributions. Jason's résumé was equally impressive, and all of his references checked out. Replacing Kaito's handymen would be pretty easy. Soraya tucked the files away and opened Kaito's email, calling for a board meeting that Sunday. She'd get rid of them, then. She decided to email their replacements, too, when she heard a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" Dalia asked, standing in the doorway.

Soraya smiled slightly. "Since when do you ask? Just come in. I don't care."

Dalia smirked in response, and then took a seat in front of the desk.

"What's up, love?" Soraya asked. "Something on your mind?"

Dalia nodded. "It's about Jason."

"Yeah? What about him?"

"I can't find any info on _him_. I mean, his work history is there, and his references are real…but there's no real…_history_ there. I can't find anything before he went to college. It's really fucking weird. His childhood is missing."

Soraya sighed and leaned back in her chair. "That's…odd. I wonder why that is?"

"I don't like this, Sora. He wasted no time giving you that info so that _he_ could get a promotion. But it's not just that. There's something about him that seems…dangerous. It's creepy. He's creepy. He's like…Norman Bates creepy."

Soraya laughed. "We don't need his childhood info to promote him, Dalia. Besides, if he really _is_ as dangerous as we think –"

"As _we_ think? You agree with me?"

"I do. But my gut tells me that firing him is a bad move…we'll have to be a LOT more careful concerning him. Besides…dangerous people can make very useful allies."

Dalia shrugged. "I guess. Just be careful, okay? I don't feel like anyone at this company is really on your side. I'm sure everyone is out for themselves."

"That may be true, but if it's helping _me_, I don't really care."

Soraya finished sending the emails and stood up.

"Dalia, I think I have a way to keep you here."

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Soraya smirked. "I'm going to need someone I can trust by my side. So, you're officially going to be my right hand."

* * *

Seto avoided looking at Soraya. He couldn't tell if she was doing the same. Ever since that day…things were awkward between the two of them. The last thing he wanted was to push her away.

The bell rang, and Soraya was the first one out of the classroom. Seto noticed that she'd gone a different way and followed quietly behind her. She stopped in front of the registrar's office before turning around.

"Can I help you with something, Seto?" she asked.

"Look…I…"

"Yeah?"

He huffed, unsure of what to say.

"I'm not sure why you're following me, since you couldn't say two words to me in class."

Damn. He didn't want her mad at him.

"Sora.."

"What?!" she snapped.

Seto sighed once more. "I'm sorry. It's just that…after the other day…"

Soraya put her hand up, and he stopped speaking.

"Seto, I'm not mad about the other day."

"Really?"

"Really. I just want to take things slow…see where we end up. Let me get…comfortable with things…with us…before we go any further."

Seto nodded. "I understand, Sora. But, I'd like to make it up to you. I want to spend time with you. Mokuba misses you."

Soraya smiled. "I miss him, too."

Seto smiled back at her. He loved to see her smile.

"So…this Sunday, I have a meeting with my board, and I don't have any plans afterwards…"

"Mokuba has been dying to go to the beach. I'm sure he'd feel like it'd be the good old days, when all three of us were together."

"Sounds great!" Soraya laughed. "I'd love for all of us to be together for a day."

Seto's smile grew, and he gave Soraya a tight hug.

"Why are you at the registrar's office?" he asked, letting her go.

"I'm enrolling here full time for the rest of the school year. When I finish this year, I graduate."

"So I'll be seeing more of you?"

Soraya smiled. "Sure." She headed into the office.

Seto left, happy that he'd get to see more of her. He'd give her the time that she needed. He'd get closer to her.

* * *

Kaito slapped Soraya across the face. She didn't make a sound, so it pissed him off even more.

"How the hell are you going to give Dalia a position at the company? It's _my_ empire!"

Soraya shook her head. "The company is _mine_ now that you're retired, Kaito. And Dalia's going to be my right hand. She'll act as CEO when I'm away, represent me when I have to stay in Japan, and basically assist me. I can do whatever the fuck I want with _my_ company."

Kaito spat in Soraya's face. "You stupid bitch! You belong to _me_! **BOTH** of you belong to me! You have _no right_ to steal _my property_!"

Soraya wiped off her face. "Slavery isn't recognized by any government, Kaito. Therefore, neither Dalia nor I belong to you. I will hear no more of this. I'm in charge of Kaito Industries, _not you_."

Kaito stared at Soraya, shocked. He didn't know what to say. After a few moments, he growled and left the office, calling for Dalia to fetch him his black bag. Soraya smiled to herself. It gave her the perfect idea to kill Kaito.

* * *

Soraya sat in her homeroom class, nervous. She didn't know Seto's schedule, or if they even shared any classes. She sighed, taking out her book from her bag. She noticed someone walk in, but she never looked up until they tapped her shoulders.

"Seto!" she smiled. She was hoping very much to see him.

"Sora…I didn't expect to see you. But I'm glad you're here."

She stood up, and they embraced before taking their seats.

"Do you have your schedule?" he asked, and she handed him the paper. He scanned it, frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We only have homeroom and chemistry together. None of your AP classes match up with mine."

Soraya frowned. "This sucks. Do we at least have the same lunch period?"

Seto nodded.

"Well, at least there's that," Soraya sighed. She then picked up her book and started reading again.

The warning bell rang, and the students started filing in.

"It's Shea, right?" There was that accent, again.

Soraya looked up to see Joey smiling down at her, surrounded by a few of his classmates.

"Joey Wheeler?" she replied, smiling politely.

"You remember my name!" he exclaimed cheerfully, and Soraya giggled.

He continued. "You're taking more classes! Awesome! Maybe I'll see you around?"

Soraya shrugged. "Maybe."

Joey eyed the piece of paper on her desk. Soraya didn't even realize that Seto had put it back.

"That your class schedule?"

"Yeah."

Joey snatched it up, then smiled.

"Sweet! Two classes plus homeroom and lunch."

Soraya smiled. "Nice."

Seto twitched. He didn't like the idea of Soraya spending time with that idiot, Wheeler. He'd have to make sure Joey didn't try anything. No matter what, Seto wanted Soraya to be _his_.

The teacher came in the room as the final bell rang, and the students all took their seats. The teacher had Soraya introduce herself, and she claimed a spot next to Seto, who kept stealing glances at her the entire period. What did she see in _Wheeler_, of all people? He glared at Joey for a moment. When did he become so possessive? He shifted his gaze to the teacher. Soraya wasn't his. He had no right to feel the way he was feeling, but he couldn't help himself. He missed her. He wanted all of her time and attention. He _would_ make her his.

* * *

**A/N:** Please be sure to check out my profile and look at the announcements for updates! There is an important annoucement on **9.25.2013**! Thanks for reading!


End file.
